Blind
by XxXinukaiXxX
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke aren't together. Yet they are. Naruto has a mission: Take Uchiha Sasuke to the Konoha Festival. Tragedy goes on and Konoha is under attack. A war has now started. Love blooms every where but can our favorite couple stay binded?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_I think we're together. Our actions tell us so. You care, I care. Isn't that how all relationships go? I'm very confused…but I don't ask. I let my instincts take over. I do what I think I should and do what feels right. Please accept this.__

* * *

_

"Man that is it!" Naruto yelled battered and beat up.

"What is it this time Naruto…?" Sakura sighed.

"How could you ask that! Aren't you tired of being assigned as a body guard on a supposedly harmless mission and it becomes something as dangerous as a S-class mission!" He yelled in answer.

Sasuke glanced at him and started to part way.

"Where are you going Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with her kiss up voice.

"Oh please…" Naruto murmured and looked off to the side with a jealous look.

"I'm going home." He answered simply. Sakura ran after him latching on to his arm.

"Can I come please!" She begged. Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes. He looked at her puppy dog eyes and nodded. She yippee-d and followed.

Naruto looked at this sight crossing his arms and looking the other way walking to his own apartment. He couldn't help but feel the pang of jealously in his heart.

'Damn Sasuke! Always taking Sakura-chan away from me…' He screamed at Sasuke mentally. As his trek to his house went on he felt a stinging in his eyes. 'Ugh they should be together! It saves me the pain...' He said now running to his apartment in pure anger.

When he reached his destination he slammed the door close and jumped on his bed and idly started biting the corner of his pillow.

"Damn't Sasuke-teme! Always doing this bullshit!"

"Ouu what'd he do!" A voice rang out jumping Naruto causing him to fall off his bed.

"Kakashi-sensei! What brings you here today!" Naruto said in a sarcastically happy tone.

"Oh my gosh! Naruto! Long time no see girlfriend!" Kakashi said rivaling Naruto's sarcasm with a flip of his hand. Naruto pouted but couldn't help but giggle at the sound. Kakashi chuckled and smiled at Naruto still standing at the window sill. "So how was the mission?"

"Fine…"

"What did you guys do afterwards?"

"Walk back."

"You didn't go hang out or something? Go to each others houses?"

Naruto flinched. "No we didn't."

"You're not very talkative today. Especially since something very exciting is going to happen two weeks!"

"The festival right?" Naruto said all to knowingly.

"No ramen's gonna fall from the sky!"

"Oh my gosh really!" Naruto yelled happily.

"No! The festival!" Kakashi said as if he didn't just get Naruto's hopes up and then send then crashing into a pit of fire. "Make sure and wear something n—!"

"I'm not going…" Naruto said in a broody tone.

"What? Why not that has got to be the only event I wouldn't imagine you _not _going too." He said in surprise.

"I got nobody to go with." He said in a bored tone laying down on the floor.

"Go with Sakura."

"Pfht she's going with Sasuke probably." He said rolling his eyes.

"True…Hinata?"

"She says she has to go with the Hyuuga family it's a honor." Now counting the cracks in the ceiling. He knew all the reasons he wasn't going to go with all the girls in Konoha so it was a lost cause asking him.

"I see…Ino?" Naruto gave him a disgusted look.

"What you don't like her?"

"No it's just she's the last girl I'd think of."

"That means Tenten's out…"

"Give it up Ka—."

"Sasuke."

"Are you joking!" Naruto said rocketing up from his laying place on the floor. By the time he had gotten up Kakashi was gone only leaving a note in his place. The kanji of 'Mission' was on the scroll. He opened it.

"Take Uchiha Sasuke to the Konoha Festival, Hatake Kakashi"

Naruto's eyes boiled with anger and he threw the scroll out the window. "I can't believe this…"

"Dobe." A deep voice commanded towards Naruto causing shivers up his back.

"Teme."

"Stop throwing things out your window this is the 6th time this week." He scolded throwing the scroll at Naruto's head.

"Itai…asshole." He muttered rubbing his head. Then he realized it was the scroll. "You didn't open it did you!" Naruto started freaking out.

"No."

"Good!" He chirped with a happy smile.

"Sasuke-kun!" They heard a high female voice outside and he visibly flinched. Naruto's face darkened and he turned around placing the scroll on his side table. "Go" He said silently. He heard Sasuke walking away but then thought 'Wait a minute…he never even came i—.' His thoughts were interrupted with a gasp as he felt a hand against his own. "Bye dobe." A surprisingly soft voice said. Naruto turned around to find Sasuke smiling at him. Naruto couldn't help but smiled back and grip the paper in his hand harder. He brought the gripped hand to his heart and nodded.

"Bye teme."

* * *

Inukai: You can't say that wasn't cute!

Sasuke: That wasn't cute…

Inukai: Meanie…

Naruto: This is a new story! OMG!

Inukai: What! It hasn't been that long!

Random Inuyasha snickers

Inukai: Shut up this isn't your business! Much less your category!

Naruto: This better not be another failure…

Inukai: God knows I hope it's not…please review!

* * *


	2. Day one of fourteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! (thank you's at the end of chapter)_**

* * *

Naruto sat at his desk staring idly through his open window in front of him not expecting anymore visitors. He had read the scroll over and over again still somewhat not comprehending the simple seven words. 'Take Uchiha Sasuke to the Konoha Festival…what's so hard about that? All I have to do is ask "Sasuke will you go to the festival with me!" and hope he says yes! Mission complete!' Naruto sighed in defeat. "Easier said then done." He mumbled tucking away the scroll. He closed the window with another sigh and jumped on his bed. 

As he put a hand underneath his pillow he heard something crumple. 'Hm?' getting up and turning on the light he found him self looking at the note Sasuke gave him earlier. He opened it with sweaty palms reading it out loud.

"100542 Hinote St? His address? Why would he give that to me…?" Naruto pondered. He decided to think about it later and put the note away.

* * *

Morning

* * *

"KONNICHIWA! 104.5 NINJA FM AT 7:00 A—!" Naruto slammed his hand on his alarm clock and shot up from bed. "YAY! MORNING!" He literally skipped out of his clothes running into the shower. After a few minutes of singing he got out. While drying off his hair he slowly walked towards his calendar. 

"Day one of..." he counted on his fingers. "Fourteen, great…" Sighing he jumped out his window heading towards the training grounds. 'A new day…I wonder what Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme did…'

* * *

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled towards the pink haired kounichi. Sakura sighed in annoyance and waved. "So Sakura-chan how was your day yesterday?" A sudden spark flashed in Sakura's eyes and it began… 

"OMG! IT WAS AWESOME NARUTO! Have you ever been to Sauske-kun's house! It's huge! The hugest building you'll probably ever be too! I mean…" Sakura started ranting about Sasuke house to no one as Naruto tuned her out.

'So he did invite her…' He said sadly to himself.

"…festival!" Festival. The only word that Naruto heard coming out of Sakura's mouth.

"What did you say?" Naruto said snapping back to reality.

"I mean it was great?" Sakura repeated.

"No, no before that! About the festival!"

"Oh! I asked Sasuke-kun to the festival and he said yes!"

Naruto's face fell quickly. "H-he said w-what?" He asked once more hoping he heard wrong.

"Yes! He said yes! I'm going on a date to the _festiv—_!"

"T-tell Kakashi-sensei I don't feel so well I have to go." He said turning away from the dumbfounded girl. He broke into a run after a few beginning steps. His eyes started to sting again. 'No not again…' He looked up but his apartment was still far. 'Damn't! Hold it in like last time…' He said to himself. Unaware of his surroundings he was coming closer to a head on collision.

* * *

Sasuke simply walked to the training grounds bored out of his mind. 'I told Sakura yes to get rid of her…I really shouldn't have. I _really _don't want to go with her. As a matter of fact…do I even want to go?' Sasuke asked himself. He saw the sight of the bridge and saw Naruto and Sakura in deep conversation. He stopped a little farther away to hear their conversation. 

"…_house is so big!" _'Of course that's Sakura…that's weird Naruto's silent.'

"…_suke and I are…to the festival…" _He managed to pick up.

"_What did you say?" _

After that he couldn't hear much but knew something was wrong when the blonde turned and ran. Sasuke stood in his way waiting for Naruto to crash into him.

* * *

Naruto ran faster now feeling his ears and cheeks get splattered with the salty liquid of his tears. He yelled out in anger as his sight blurred. He saw something black in front of him but he was too intent on getting to his destination he paid no real attention. Running quickly he collided with the victim only to be held in the arms of an Uchiha. 

Naruto being vulnerable at the moment didn't care who it was. The person was holding him not pushing him away so he cried on the persons shoulder. The, obviously, male's hands found its way to Naruto's back rubbing small circles and the other hand on the back of his head. Naruto hugged this person in desperate need of comfort, his tears lightening. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience but thank you."

"Welcome, dobe." Sasuke replied.

Naruto tensed in his arms and pushed him away. "I am most **definitely **sorry for that!" He yelled straightening himself out. "This **never **happened." He glared. Sasuke smirked intrigued by this.

"Hn." He replied.

"Sakura-ch—Sakura is waiting for you. But as usual…"

"…Kakashi's not there yet." Sasuke finished for him. Naruto smiled and put up his fist. Sasuke put up his and they banged them together. He smiled once again but his face fell again at hearing Sakura's voice for Sasuke.

"I gotta go." Naruto said in a soft broken voice. Sasuke's smirk faltered but then turned into a smile. He bent down slightly and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek. Naruto gasped and blushed while touching his cheek.

"G'bye." Sasuke said softly walking off.

"G—." He stopped turning around realizing Sasuke had already left. "Okay then…" He said to himself and walked towards his apartment.

* * *

Naruto jumped through his window still in quite a daze. He looked towards the mirror and saw an image of him and Sasuke holding each other. He gasped and blushed at it turning away. "I can't be with Sasuke!" He scolded himself. He saddened when he realized what he said. He shook his head a smile now on his face. "I can't be with Sasuke! As simple as that!" His few minutes of happiness faded quickly into another frown. "Ah…" He groaned. "Easier said than done again." 

He turned around so he faced his desk and grabbed the scroll. _"Dobe." _"Oh for Christ's sake why can't he get out of my head!" Sudden anger flew through him. He snatched the scroll and ran into the other room and threw the scroll into the fire place. He watched it sizzle and crackle into ash.

"I'm gonna be Hokage believe it! Believe it!" A small annoying mimicking voice called out behind him. "I Naruto Uzu—Achk! Bull shit!" The voice returned to normal. Naruto didn't jump this time knowing who it was.

"What are you trying to say sensei?" Naruto asked still looking at the fire.

"I don't remember Naruto Uzumaki not completing a mission with out even trying. I don't remember him throwing away a mission scroll much less rejecting a mission to pursue Sasuke." Kakashi explained.

"Sasuke is **back** from Orochimaru! I don't need to pursue him anymore!" Naruto's outburst caused silence in the room. Then Kakashi spoke up. He sighed before starting.

"Why did you go after him in the first place? Surely other nin could've gotten him back but you didn't care you kept thriving for the mission that simply stated 'Retrieve Sasuke Uchiha.' Why would you go so far for him?" Another moment of silence. Then Naruto spoke.

Tears welled up in his eyes, "I-I didn't want him to be hurt. I-It wasn't fair that he always protected me…and I didn't do anything for him. I wanted to help him. _I _wanted to protect him this time." He hiccupped.

"People do that usually when they lo—."

"But I do not love Sasuke. He's just such a good friend. A best friend. Someone who was always there to protect me like an older brother…" Naruto started to smile at his new realization but Kakashi frowned and his eye flashed.

"Next time you see Sasuke, ask him if Itachi every kissed him." With that he was gone leaving another scroll in his place.

"Take Uchiha Sasuke to the Konoha Festival, Hatake Kakashi. Prize: 15000 Yen."

"Whoa…" He read on. "'But don't do this because of the prize…' I'm not that dense…"

"I WOULD RETHINK THAT ONE!" A far off voice was heard.

"SHUT UP KAKASHI!" Naruto yelled back but couldn't help but smile a little.

* * *

Naruto looked at his clock to see it read only 7:42 a.m. 'That still gives me enough time to get to the training grounds.' He thought happily as he jumped off his bed, 'Okay mission starts now! Let's see…' He paced the room. After about 5 minutes he stopped in front of the mirror. 'Ah ha! In order for someone to _want _to go on a date with you they have to like you! Which means they have to appeal to you! Your getting some where Uzumaki…now what can I do to make Sasuke appeal to me…' 

Now we all know our cute little Kitsune is as dumb as a rock so now we wait for his ingenious plan.

5 minutes…

10 minutes…

20 minutes…

35 min—…

"I got it! I have to change my attire!" Quickly Naruto flashed over to his closet. "Okay let us see…Ouu this looks good!" He pulled out a long sleeved black shirt. "With this!" He pulled out an orange t-shirt. "Okay pants look good just gotta…" He folded the orange denim pants up so they were right under his knees. He quickly stripped himself of all upper hand clothing and put the new clothes on. Before he put the t-shirt on he studied it for a while. A smile appeared on his face as he saw the uzumaki on the back. "Ready!" He said and pulled on his ninja stilettos (!) uh...slippers and jumped out the window (No point in having a door now).

* * *

"Konnichiwa mina-chan!" Naruto yelled happily as he hopped onto the bridge. 

"Nice of you too still join us Naruto." Kakashi said with a smile. "Alright time to team up."

'Good I did get here before team up! Kakashi always puts me with Sasuke!' Naruto smiled at the accomplishment.

"Ne Kakashi-sensei let's do an O.M.S instead." Sakura whined.

"What! Why should we do an O.M.S? We've been doing that for the past 6 weeks Sakura! Kakashi-sensei promised us a team up!" Naruto retorted.

"She speaks the truth Naruto. We all know our limits, weakness' etc. We won't get any where with a team up. You and Sasuke always end up tying Sakura already reached her fighting limit and if I put her against one of you two—."

"The bitch will die in two seconds flat…"Naruto replied crossing his arms.

"Precisely…wait a minute what?" Kakashi said realizing what he just agreed too.

"But Kakashi-sensei—!" Naruto started again.

"Shut up dobe and let's just do an O.M.S. God you're so annoying…" Sasuke mumbled the last part but Naruto picked it up. He didn't let it get to him like most of the bastards insults instead he was enlightened by it.

'Annoying, he doesn't like that…but then, how am I annoying?' Naruto questioned himself. "And how am I so annoying teme?" Sasuke stopped at this but then Sakura spoke up.

"Does he have to answer that? You're loudmouthed—!"

'Got it!' "Thank you Sakura but I wasn't asking you." Naruto cut her off. 'So I have to be quieter but keep the cheerfulness. That's easy both ways done and said. One thing I know is annoying to me is calling Sakura Sakura-chan.' Naruto shivered. 'And I have to most definitely stop sucking up to h—.'

"So what's the goal in this O.M.S?" Sasuke asked interrupting Naruto's thoughts.

"It's a normal fighting sequence but more 'short-range' if you may. They're three of you in all. In order for this O.M.S to work one of you must go. You can knock out this person, lightly injure them etc. Somehow they have to be out right?" Everyone nodded. "So in order to prevent any type of injury from happening you each will have a flag around your waist." Kakashi held out three belts with a clamp on one end so it could hook onto the other end but at the same time be easily pulled off. Around the belt were three strips of cloth each belt had a different color cloth of black, green, and brown.

"Kakashi-sensei, why didn't you get our favorite colors?" Sakura asked as she picked up the brown one.

"Because quite frankly I don't think orange and pink would be the greatest camouflage in the world Sakura." He answered.

"Have you ever considered bringing some type of dye for us then? Because unlike angsty boy over here," He pointed at Sasuke. "We have bright colored hair, eyes, clothes, personalities…" He continued counting on his fingers as he went.

"Um Naruto personality doesn't show…" Sakura pointed out.

"Oh, right, thank you." He apologized and Sakura nodded with a sweat drop.

"Naruto, Sasuke has a disadvantage too." Kakashi began.

"I do?" Sasuke and,

"He does?" Naruto replied at the same time.

"His skin is pale like chalk but his clothes are dark like night. Plus his wearing the black suit that he wore at the chuunin exams. They contrast and that makes him kinda stand out if you guys haven't noticed…" He answered them sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Haven't noticed a thing…you?" Naruto turned to Sakura but she shook her head. He decided on the green on being the only one left as Sasuke took the black one. "Well I guess that means we have to look for the white part of the crest on his back. Let's go then." Naruto sighed getting up.

"Wait," Sakura stopped them. "Kakashi-sensei you're forgetting something."

Kakashi looked at her confused but then his eye widened remembering what she was talking about. "Oh yeah the short-range part is you have to pin your opponent down since this is a no injury exercise."

"P-pin them down? As in they're on top of you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Kakashi answered simply. Sakura's eyes lightened as she looked at Sasuke. 'Ah! Sasuke pinning me down to the floor! That's my life long dream! I must beat that idiot Naruto…' She planned evilly.

"On your mark…" Naruto felt sweat drip down the side of his face as Kakashi started the O.M.S. "Get set…" He glanced at Sasuke to see him wink and him. "Wha—!" Naruto got knocked back with confusion.

"GO!"

* * *

**O.M.S**: Only man standing. (Formally knowing as L.M.S last man standing but I liked the way O.M.S sounded) 

**Apologetic chapter too: wIthOUt A nAmE - **I hope you find this one longer n.n!

**Thank you shout outs too:**

**FMA-lover16 **

**Dark Iasha **

**wIthOUt A nAmE **

**SummerDayDreamer **

**Joyness (**by the way when i'm happy i'm always saying "Yay! Joyness! So i found that cool

**Blue-genjutsu **

Inukai: Thank you so much for your reviews! Please review this chapter also!

Naruto: Shouldn't they get like special honors or something for being your first reviewers?

Inukai: True…I'll think of something by time the next chapter comes.

Sasuke: Just put—

Inukai: I said I'll think about it!

Naruto: Please review!


	3. Day two of Fourteen: Better Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_**OMG! I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you for your support! I hopeI did this chapter well for you guys!**_

_Special shout out too my first reviewers! Shout outs to my new ones!_

_

* * *

_

"Shit!" Naruto exclaimed after being caught off guard with Sasuke's wink. Sakura saw this as an opportunity and launched herself towards Naruto's flag. Naruto seeing this barely dodged to the right and made a grab for Sakura's but missed. At seeing this he jumped off.

'Alright Naruto pull your self together. Search for pink hair and white skin.' He said to himself finally cooling down. He saw a flash of pink once again and went straight for it. "Gotcha," He yelled and grabbed for it only to feel bark between his fingers. "What the?" He exclaimed and dropped to the floor. He saw another flash of pink and ran towards it only to stop in the field he was before. 'There's something wrong with this…crap…I suck at genjutsu!' He whined and tried to dispel the jutsu.

After countless attempts he finally near collapsed from loss of chakra. He lay down on the grassy floor letting the slowly forming darkness over take him. A picture of Sakura laughing crossed his mind and he smiled. 'Yeah, yeah you won.' He played and then a picture of Kakashi passed his mind holding the scroll. 'Waaaa,' he whined. 'There goes like…1500 yen…wait a minute.' The picture of Sasuke kissing him passed his mind. 'Sasuke…the O.M.S! Shit! I gotta get up! Come on Kyuubi you help too…_please_?' He begged. He felt light shining on his face slowly as the red chakra enveloped his system.

His eyes snapped opened and he held his hands in a seal and yelled "DISPELL!" As he jumped up, his eyes were still their amazing blue almost blaring blue. He looked around for that oh so familiar pink hair as the actual surroundings merged in. A flash of pink flashed beside him. He darted to the right almost as quick as light and he connected with a body. "Sakura!" He yelled as she tried and fight him off.

"Naruto get off of me! Gosh you are **such **a brute!" She yelled punching his chest. It didn't seem to faze him as he reached down for her flag. He quickly yanked it off as he jumped off of her. He threw the flag in her face and jumped off.

Sakura, finally realizing what had just happened started to hiccup. "N-n-no-o! S-sas-k-kue-k-kun!" She yelled in tears as she started to bawl. Kakashi popped up with two fingers on her forehead and a happy glee smiling face saying,

"You have been knocked out!" With that they popped into oblivion.

* * *

Naruto leaned against a tree to catch his breath barely aware of his surroundings. 'Sasuke you better be worth this.' Naruto thought before shaking his head and jumping off.

* * *

Sasuke saw Sakura crying in the field and smirked. 'Good work dobe. You make my life easier as days pass.' He thought silently to himself. He saw the area where Naruto had jumped off and was about to follow but then stopped activating sharingan and smirking once again. 'Let's make this interesting.' He then jumped off after the blonde.

* * *

Naruto reached a large lake and slowed down by it. He bent down and took some water into his mouth. He sighed in content after gulping down the last bit in his palms. He looked up to the sky smiling at the sun, wait…was that just red? He shook his head and looked again seeing the sun again. Naruto always was the one to like the sun. His hair, personality, and whole being reminded at least half of Konoha's population of it. 

He leaned forward and dipped his sweaty face and hair into the lake thankful that it was nice and cold. He leaned back afterwards almost laying down his arms being the only ones holding him up. 'Sasuke…' he thought but was soon disrupted at the sound of someone entering the water. He turned to the left to see Sasuke stepping into the water with no sandals and a peaceful face. Naruto smiled and got up forgetting about the O.M.S completely. Sasuke had turned around and smiled at Naruto motioning him to come with him.

Naruto got up and walked over unbeknownst to him it was all a dream.

* * *

Sasuke bent over, head blocking the suns path. His activated sharingan eyes instantly locked onto Naruto calm blue ones. 'The dobe didn't even realize. Killing my brother did pay off… (1)' He smirked and kneeled down so his and Naruto's faces were inches apart.

* * *

The dream Sasuke started to run towards Naruto tackling him happily. 'This is what I always wanted.' Naruto thought to himself. 'I know I could never get it because Sasuke would never…' "WAIT A MINUTE!" He yelled but only looked up to see Kakashi sitting on him with a gleeful face. 

"I most definitely want to find out what sharingan-dream he gave you!" Kakashi said helping him up.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" He yelled in anger and he thrashed on the ground. He turned to the right to see Sasuke with his flag and sharingan slowly dissipating into the coal black it was. Sasuke looked down at his angry face and gave him an innocent smile.

"What?" He asked as sweetly as he could.

"Don't even talk to me…" Naruto said quietly getting up pushing Sakura out of the way as he walked back to the bridge.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled as she was roughly pushed. Kakashi was there behind her to keep her on her feet. Sasuke had a look of hurt in his eyes before it disappeared quickly and he ran after Naruto.

"What does he see in him dammit?" Sakura yelled in frustration seeing her long beloved crush run after the blonde.

"Things he'll never see in you…" Kakashi muttered into his Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Excuse me?" she said glaring at her sensei.

"Hmm, excuse what?" He said as though dumbfounded. Sakura angry at the moment just screamed to the skies.

* * *

Sasuke started to slow down and look back as he heard the scream. He quickly shook it off and continued to run after Naruto. Naruto had been walking at a brisk pace so Sasuke had to jog to keep up with him. 

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked panting slightly because of the jog.

"What's wrong Sasuke! You're wrong! You fucking messed with my fee—you know what never mind." Naruto said running off.

"No—wait—N-Naruto—STOP!" Sasuke finally screamed after stumbling on his words over and over. He started to break down barriers for the dobe and now he's pissed at a stupid simple genjutsu trick? "What is _wrong _with you?" Sasuke said tired and frustrated. Naruto turned around signs of red streaking through the piercing blue. Sasuke couldn't believe the mass anger he had towards him at the moment.

"I'm hurt Sasuke…I'm hurt." With that Naruto jumped off too his apartment leaving Sasuke to relish on his words.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Sasuke walked down the streets after Kakashi gave his little lesson learned debriefing after the training session. Sasuke kind of did feel bad for doing that to Naruto but tried not to pay much attention to it. 

He kicked up stones as he walked down Konoha's desolate streets.

"…such an asshole I mean…" He heard part of a voice yell to someone. He saw that the Yamanaka flower shop was still open and decided to hang about the side of the window. He looked slightly inside to see Naruto talking to Chouji with his head in his arms. "He uses me like I'm nothing and treats me like shit!" He complained.

'Who is he talking about?' Sasuke asked not knowing how dense he just sounded. He was shocked as he saw Naruto raise his head with small tears running down his face.

"I have a mission," Naruto began sniffing a bit.

"About what?" Chouji asked.

"It's for Sasuke," Sasuke gasped. "I was supposed to take him to the festival but Sakura beat me too it." Sasuke's face saddened at his words and he started to walk away.

"I think…"

The words stopped Sasuke in his tracks. A small down pour started and soaked him to the bone, his wide eyes stinging because of the water flying into them.

"I think…I love him…" The voice was small and muffled by the window. Sasuke started to feel his eyes stinging in their corneas but his Uchiha pride prevented him from shedding tears or a waste of water and energy as he calls it. He shook his head and turned back down the street before Naruto came out and found him.

The road seemed to get longer and longer as if telling him there was no point. Telling him to turn back and embrace Naruto. He couldn't listen, he was too stubborn.

"Naruto-kun?" He heard. He walked some more until he realized he was covered in shadows. He looked over his shoulder to see Hinata hesitantly approaching Naruto with the hood of her jacket up.

"Hinata, you shouldn't be out its late and raining." He scolded lightly while rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"N-Naruto-kun what's wrong? I can tell you were crying." Hinata said softly and Naruto softly shook his head and smiled.

"I'm fine what do you need?" He asked.

"The festival…umm Hiashi-sama said that I could go with someone. I was wondering if…if…" She said blushing madly. She gasped as she felt Naruto's hands on her shoulders and his golden grin planted on his face. She saw the look in his eyes and her eyes saddened. It was that apologetic look you get when someone has to say no. Naruto even felt bad inside. He had to turn down the girl who has liked him for so long and came out in the rain for him.

"I'm sorry Hinata-san, I'm so very sorry. I have a promise to keep to someone." He said wiping at the small tears forming at her eyes. Hinata nodded and a small smile appeared on her face.

"That's alright. I don't mean to intrude b-but have you a-asked them yet?" She asked innocently. Naruto was in no control of his emotions and his head fell. His sobs racked his body and tears dropped to the ground him soon following. On his knees he exploded in tears that were masked by the rain water running down his face. "N-Naruto-kun," Hinata yelled in worry and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I-It's okay I'm j-Just…I'm tired I'm going to go home now, you too, okay?" He said and got up wiping his tears with a black sleeve. Hinata still with a worried look in her eyes slowly nodded and let him go she herself walking her separate ways.

Sasuke seeing this closed his eyes and something bright shined as it slid down his face.

* * *

In the morning Naruto usually would jump out of bed hit the clock and count the days down. Today was very different. He left 104.5 on as they played a song named _Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni (Sadness into Kindness). _He started listening to the lyrics but then shook his head. 'There was no way.' He thought and got up to take a shower. 'I turned down Hinata because of my mission not a promise…' He closed his eyes as the cold water beat on him. 

After drying himself off he walked out and grabbed the large red marker on his night table. He walked over to the calendar and marked off Sundayslowly. He looked over at the closet and sighed trying to forget all about yesterday and be his bright shiny self again. He picked up his phone and called Sasuke.

It rang for quiet a while until he heard the voice. "Hello?" It was hesitant but still monotone and smooth. Sasuke-like if you may.

"Hey Sasuke I didn't mean what I said yesterday. It's just been kinda hard so. You know." He said softly a bit tired though.

"That's alright dobe. I know you remember." With that the silence poured in. Naruto finally getting himself together smiled.

"Of course teme I would know if I didn't know you my life wouldn't be as bad." He joked and he heard Sasuke's small laugh. He exhaled after a calming deep breath. "Alrighty then I have to get ready see you later!" He said cheerfully.

"Un," Sasuke replied hanging up. Naruto got up with a small smile a little more motivated to get his mission done.

"Another day to grab attention…let's see." Rummaging through his closet he found a white t-shirt and a long sleeved orange t-shirt to put underneath. "I'm startin' to like this style. He grabbed dark blue pants that looked like jeans the only thing it wasn't denim so it wouldn't restrict any movement. He put the hitai-ate on his arm like Shikamaru except on his left arm. He put black sneakers on this time and finally turned off the radio to conserve the battery. He actually walked out of the door this time.

He skipped down the stairs seeing as it was still a little early he walked over to Ichiraku.

"How's it going Oji-san?" Naruto sighed as he sat down. "One Miso Ramen as usual." At that Ayame giggled.

"Are you sure it's going to be one this time Naruto?" She played and Naruto laughed.

"Yeah I have training to go to so I don't really have the time, itadakimasu!" Naruto said as he finally got the ramen. Not wasting the time of waiting for it to cool he slurped it up quickly and jumped off the stool and headed for the training grounds.

"By the way Naruto," Ayame shouted after him causing him to stop and turn around.

"Hm," He asked eager to train. She smiled at him and winked.

"I love your outfit." She said in a catlike voice Naruto blushed but then winked back before running off.

* * *

Naruto changed his attire to impress Sasuke. Sakura wants to impress Sasuke just as much. So she changed. Sasuke likes black; she put on a black skirt with a small dark pair of shorts underneath and stockings with white sneakers. Sasuke's skin is white so she put on a white t-shirt with two cherries on the front and some bracelets, hitai-ate in regular place. 

Sakura was surprised to see Sasuke come in a midnight blue t-shirt and no long collar. He wore white jeans that were a little baggy but gave him room but not so much to make him trip. He also had white sneakers on and his hitai-ate on his forehead still. Sakura wondered with false hope if he was trying to impress her. She smiled at him but then Naruto ran up to them. Sasuke passed a glance at this and seemed to lighten at the blonde bright face. He actually turned back to Sakura and smiled. Sakura was taking back a bit and almost slipped off the railing of the bridge she was sitting on.

"Hey you guys," Naruto started as he slowed to a stop. Sasuke was the first to run up to him followed by Sakura. "I ran into Kakashi-sensei and screamed at him _almost _beating his ass for being late,"

"Cha Naruto! That's my boy!" Sakura said and they did a high five laughing afterwards.

"Haha, ha anyways," He continued after calming down. "He said every Sunday he'll let us off so we could do what ever we want together because of the festival." He said. He was surprised he kept a straight face without even passing a glance.

"Honestly today Naruto, I don't mind going somewhere with you." Sakura said surprising everyone.

"Really Sakura?" Naruto said a little more happiness was felt coming off the boy.

"Yeah, you're kinda cool when you're not annoying as hell." She smiled. "So you guys wanna go shopping?"

Both boys' faces dropped. "I feel very confident in saying you said all that nice stuff in order for me to not say no and _have _to let you go shopping." She nodded. "That then has to be the cheapest trick that I've ever fallen for. Well let's go then." Naruto finished and they were off.

* * *

Inukai: Oh neat-o double lines! Oh and one forI need Itachi dead (sorry) because i want Sasuke to do alot of Sharingan tricks! 

Naruto: When since did you say neat-o?

Sasuke: Don't question her dobe.

Inukai: Sasuke I still kinda don't like you so don't start. Humph. As I was saying…what will happen on the journey to the mall? Will Sasuke go to the festival with Naruto? Will Naruto finish his mission? Find out next time on _Blind_! But since you guys have been so nice to me and reviewed I'll give you a small scene!

* * *

**Small scene: Chapter 3: Fans, Spirals, and Blossoms**

**--**

_Walking around the mall is a tiring thing to most males. They do not shop most of the time. Well…not with the amount of stamina females have. Naruto wondered if there was such thing back then when he had to save Sasuke as a shopping showdown. With Sakura on his side against Orochi-pedophile he would have definitely won. Hmm, he must think of a jutsu for that one.  
_

_Sakura had bags upon bags hung on both boys' arms like coats on coat racks. Naruto couldn't believe he found something harder than Ninja training. Following Sakura obediently they both were lead into a place called JcPenny. Naruto looked at poor Sasuke truly feeling sorry for him as Sakura ran his clan's money inheritance down slowly but surly. He found a place to sit down at a shoe section and sighed hearing Sasuke follow. He saw him eyeing Sakura as she ran over to the Bakers shoes and picked out a few. _

"_Naruto," He suddenly spoke up startling him. _

"_Y-yeah Sasuke-chan?" He said awkwardly polite. Sasuke handed him his bags and had a serious look on his face._

"_Can you hold these for me?" He said as he got up. _

"_Yeah sure." He said taking the bags on his lap._

"_Thanks Naru," He leaned down. "It will be completed." He whispered as he walked over to Sakura. Five minutes of screaming and Sasuke was pushed onto the couch behind him as Sakura ran towards Naruto in tears. _

_  
"Give me my bags…" She demanded slowly with a lot of hurt in the tone. _

"_But—…" Naruto tried. _

"_Naruto give me the **fucking **bags damn it!" She yelled and Naruto tried to help her hold them all but she had herself covered. Before she walked away completely she turned and said one thing so low with so much hate it startled Naruto and made his heart shiver. _

"_**I **_**hate _you._**_" _

--

--

Inukai: Please review and enjoy!

**Oh and remeber I love: **

wIthOUt A nAmE

Joyness

happychica

SummerDayDreamer

Satoshi Silver Syoran

Machi

FMA-Lover16

Dark Iasha

blue-genjutsu

And the rest of you who love/like and support this story! You all rock!


	4. Day three: Fans, Spirals, an Blossoms

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Inukai: Lol Dolphin I got ya. I'll update quick.

**

* * *

**

**Special especially special, special! Shout outz to all of you all! I love you guys!**

* * *

Naruto followed Sakura silently to the mall district, Sasuke right beside him. They all passed by various stores not wanting to get to the large new complex mall—that was recently built—to fast. 

"Hey Sakura what's the name of the complex again?" Naruto asked putting the bags around his neck lazily.

"I dunno but I sure as hell wanna find out. I think its Malls of Konoha or something I don't remember exactly." She said shrugging it off. "So Naruto who are you going to the festival with?" She said and Naruto stopped. Sasuke noticed this and slowed down until Naruto looked back up and started walking.

"I dunno, I wanted to go with my both of you guys _but_ I guess you guys are going together so I don't think I'm gonna go." He said in a bored tone.

"Well we could all go together…" Sakura said to her self then giggled. "Yeah right like I'll every go with Naruto." She said and skipped a bit.

Sasuke heard this extremely nasty comment and glared at the pink haired devil. 'You just wait and see.' He smirked at this and glanced at Naruto. Naruto made a small 'huh' sound completely oblivious of Sakura's crudeness and Sasuke mischievousness. He gave Sasuke an innocent smile and that made Sasuke's day. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped. "You smiled!" He said happily but Sasuke scowled.

"It was a smirk."

"Smile," Naruto played.

"Smirk," Sasuke replied.

"Smile,"

"Smirk,"

"Smirk,"

"Smile, wait…no, smirk I said smirk!" Sasuke tried but Naruto laughed and stuck out his tongue.

"There's nothing wrong with smiling Sasuke-chan it makes you and people feel better." He said putting an arm around his friends' shoulders.

"Really," Sasuke asked as if truly misunderstanding.

"Yeah, it made me feel happy inside to see you happy. It's like what Neji had said, I'm your light in your darkness…or something…and that smile showed my jobs being done!" He chided and Sasuke smiled to himself again.

"Wait…you called me –chan." He said to himself but Naruto heard.

"Yeah and?"

"Then I'll call you Naruto-chan I guess…I'll miss dobe though."

"Wow Sasuke you really are starting to lighten up. I'm happy about this. Oh and Naruto-chan is to long you can call me…Naru! It's easier and sounds a lot more fun." He took a breath and started again. "Still call me dobe if you want I don't mind it as much, teme."

'I'm glad to make you happy.' Sasuke smiled again. 'I could get used to this…' He said smiling a little brighter. He looked at Sakura and smiled devilishly again. 'I wanna make you increasingly happy.' He said and his plan went into place.

* * *

Team 7 walked into a large complex with fine air conditioning and a cooling atmosphere. Shops of Rampage, Belis, Lois Vuitton, Coach, Fitch, and lots more were surrounding them. Of course Sakura raided almost everyone. 

Finally at a store named Burberry Naruto gave up. "Sorry Sakura but I'm all out of money." He said turning his pockets inside out and emptying his frog wallet. They both turned to Sasuke who had an iPod in his ears playing the song 'Cold'. Naruto tapped his shoulder surprising him. He looked at him with a questioning look as Naruto spoke.

"Can we borrow some money? I know your rich!" Naruto yelled at him and Sasuke handed him a roll of money. "Whoa…you are rich…" he said flipping the money. Sakura plucked the money out of his hands and pecked Sasuke's cheek.

"Thank you, honey," She said in a cheerful voice and gave Naruto that I'm-better-than-you look that Naruto just shot back in a mocking sense making a disgusted sound when she left. He looked over to Sasuke who was vigorously wiping at his cheek.

"I need sterilizer," He said to himself in a tiny voice. Naruto giggled at this and stuck out his tongue to Sakura's back. 'I so win.' He said proudly and crossed his arms.

* * *

Walking around the mall is a tiring thing to most males. They do not shop most of the time. Well…not with the amount of stamina females have. Naruto wondered if there was such thing back then when he had to save Sasuke as a shopping showdown. With Sakura on his side against Orochi-pedophile he would have definitely won. Hmm, he must think of a jutsu for that one. 

Sakura had bags upon bags hung on both boys' arms like coats on coat racks. Naruto couldn't believe he found something harder than Ninja training. Following Sakura obediently they both were lead into a place called JcPenny. Naruto looked at poor Sasuke truly feeling sorry for him as Sakura ran his clan's money inheritance down slowly but surly.

He found a place to sit down at a shoe section and sighed, hearing Sasuke follow. He saw him eyeing Sakura as she ran over to the Bakers shoes and picked out a few.

"Naru," He suddenly spoke up startling him.

"Y-yeah Sasuke-chan?" He said awkwardly polite. Sasuke handed him his bags and had a serious look on his face.

"Can you hold these for me?" He said as he got up.

"Yeah sure." He said taking the bags on his lap.

"Thanks Naru," He leaned down. "It will be completed." He whispered as he walked over to Sakura. Five minutes of screaming and Sasuke was pushed onto the couch behind him as Sakura ran towards Naruto in tears.

"Give me my bags…" She demanded slowly with a lot of hurt in the tone.

"But—…" Naruto tried.

"Naruto give me the **fucking **bags damn it!" She yelled and Naruto tried to help her hold them all but she had herself covered. Before she walked away completely she turned and said one thing so low with so much hate it startled Naruto and caused shivers up his spine.

"**I _hate_ you**."

* * *

It was dark and Naruto had finally walked out of the mall with guilt heavy on his shoulders. He had a lone bag in his hand holding the contents of Sakura's 'forgotten' kimono and his—newly bought by Sasuke—orange kimono. 

Sasuke had left before him after making sure he was okay. He had kissed him again, on the forehead this time, and left. That at least made Naruto happy a little. He didn't have any crowded streets to walk down so he didn't have to hear the stupid insults now only 1 of 100 threw at him. He was glad that he got Konoha's respect but Kyuubi held him back from total completion of his goal.

At least Kyuubi cared. He had too; he had told him one day that after 9000 years of living you don't think that by _now _he would've found a way to leave? Yet, he hasn't purged himself from his small body. He knew if he did Naruto would surely die. It was his decision to stay locked inside Naruto's mind and Naruto began a relationship with him in his inner mind. They talk; have lengthy understanding conversations, and he helps Naruto make beneficial decisions.

Naruto finally reached Sakura's house and pulled out the kimono neatly packed in the zipped plastic dress bag. He knocked on the door and heard the footsteps running to the door and a lady with beautiful red hair falling down her back and piercing green eyes opened the door to him. She was quite tall, towering Naruto by a good foot or two. Wearing attire similar to Shikamaru's own mother except the dress was a brighter baby blue and it puffed a bit at the bottom and the apron was a dullish green.

Naruto slightly blushed at her beauty and handed the pink and red kimono over to the lady.

"Um I'm Uzumaki Naruto; your daughter had left this at the mall. Tell her I'm sorry Haruno-sama I didn't mean to make your daughter cry." Naruto said sadly looking at the ground. Sakura's mom took the kimono and sighed. She bent down and looked into Naruto's cobalt eyes.

"Sweety, Sakura…" She sighed once more. "I had told Sakura a long time ago to stop pursuing Sasuke. I know exactly what happened and I'm not surprised. When she came home screaming obscenities and saying things like 'let me down' 'led me on' 'bastard' 'fag' so on, so on I knew what happened. I even guessed for Sasuke to be gay and number one guy I thought he'd love was you." Naruto's eyes widened.

"H-he said that?" Naruto said honestly surprised.

"Yeah she told me every thing…

_Sasuke started saying things about always admiring Naruto, Naruto always looking out for him, Naruto helping through tough times, melting his ice and then he said it! I can't go to the festival with you, I don't love you, I never will! I love Naruto; I love him so much blah blah blah! He broke my heart so badly I can't feel it…_

"She had gone on about how she felt afterwards but she knew what she was doing. In the end she learned the hard way and the pain is bad Naruto. It really is. You should hold on to that boy, Sasuke. He seems like he'll stick with you to the end. That is if he truly loves you." She got up and ruffled Naruto's hair. "My name is Rei. It was truly nice to meet the Kyuubi-boy." She said happily and put out a hand.

"You're not disgusted by who I am?" He said confused as he hesitantly reached out a hand to shake with hers.

"By whom you are? You were nothing but a pawn dragged into the Kyuubi incident none of that is your fault! By my opinion I really like you. You're a very nice and polite boy," She kneeled down once more by his ear. "I wouldn't mind you being my son." She whispered surprising Naruto twice. Naruto smiled and hugged Rei.

"Thank you so much Rei-san it was nice to meet you. Funny though, you're nothing like Sakura." He said muttering the last part making Rei laugh.

"I know she gets most of her actions from her father. She had a crush on you before you know." She said and Naruto blushed making her laugh once more. "Though I wouldn't blame her, I sincerely don't get what makes these Uchihas so wanted and loved. They're to cold for me personally. I like you though. You have a big heart, not just the looks. The exact man any women would want or man on that matter." She said and Naruto smiled. "You may be off Uzumaki-kun I have to go console my daughter and give her this quite expensive…" She started trailing off looking at the price tag. She shook her head and continued. "…kimono," She waved once more as she walked in and closed the door. Naruto smiled and walked off also quite happy with himself.

* * *

"Sakura, its mom, open up!" Rei yelled and she heard her daughter walk over and open the door. Sakura's eyes widened at the kimono not believing the sheer beauty. "Uzumaki-kun dropped this off for you." Rei said softly, handing it over. Sakura still in shock nodded slightly and walked in her room. 

As she undid the zipper a piece of paper fell out and it was printed with her name. She opened the fold and it read:

_Dear Sakura, _

_I'm sorry for this inconvenience that Sasuke and I are now in a relationship. I knew you loved him and I really feel bad for taking him away. I never meant to hurt you Sakura-chan I never had any intention. I truly hope for you to be alright with this. _

_I still want to see you at the festival. Will you come with us? I got this for you in hope of you coming still; I know your favorite colors. I think it would look great on you. _

_Come with us as Team 7. A joined group forever more, no matter how much we grow up. I hope you really do like me I don't mean half the time to be annoying as hell. It's true it's for attention. _

_No hard feelings alright? I love Sasuke, he loves me. We both love you as our sister I guess. Please take this kimono I bought and come._

_Love,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

Inukai: HAHA! I bet Sakura feels like total shit now! Achk! SorryI can't give you a chapter scene I caught the writers block. BUT in return my friend came up with this awesome idea of giving you guys awards. So we divided you guys up and now you all he awards n.n! 

Sasuke: Why should Naruto be sorry? He didn't do anything.

Naruto: In a sense I kinda did.

Sasuke: No you didn't.

Inukai: Lol Dolphin I hope I made you happy. All of you reviewers who also asked for fast updations (no it's not a word) I hope I made you happy also!

**

* * *

**

**My special from my heart 'I love' shout outz too: **

Dolphingirl32173

Phantomsnow

SummerDayDreamer

Satoshi Silver Syoran

Happychica

Ly Mizukage

Dark Iasha

Sasuke2006

wIthOUt A nAmE

Joyness

Rose Thomas

FMA-Lover16

blue-genjutsu

**

* * *

**

**Special Awards because you guys rock! **

**Beginning reviewer awards too (i think i had promised this in chapter two...has reviewed since chapter one):**

FMA-Lover16

Dark Iasha

WIthOUt A nAmE

SummerDayDreamer

Joyness

Blue-genjutsu

Machi

* * *

**Great reviewer awards too (has been reviewing since chapter one...the difference between this and beginning reviewers is that the beginning ones are the 6 people who had reviewed first this is for the ones that kept reviewing.):**

FMA-Lover16

wIthOUt A nAmE

Dark Iasha

SummerDayDreamer

Joyness

Satoshi Silver Syoran (ok exception for Satoshi...I think you started in chapter 2...meh keep it up!)

**

* * *

**

**Newest Reviewers: **

Sasuke2006

Rose Thomas

Ly Mizukage

Dolphin32173

Phantomsnow

* * *

Inukai: Thank you all and keep it up! Oh and one more award goes out too wIthOUt A nAmE because I like how you wrote your penname! 

Naruto: Review!

* * *


	5. Day four: Breaking Days, Midnight Lakes

Ж Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Ж 

Inukai: This is going to be a long drawn out update…I still have no idea what to write about. It was also giving a lot of troubles to upload with timeouts and what not. Sorry about the wait.

Naruto: I think the reviewers might like a little more SasuNaru action.

Sasuke: Yes lots more… (Ogles Naruto)

Naruto: U-um Sasuke this is a no, no.

Sasuke: Oh but Naru you're so soft.

Naruto: I-Inukai…help!

Inukai: …

Naruto: INUKAI!

Inukai: Okay, okay…Even though this is taking SO much will-power this story is still a mild T you must refrain!

* * *

Chapter Five:

Day four: Breaking Day, Midnight Lakes

* * *

In the morning the sun would happily greet a greatly irritated Naruto with its golden rays. The sun frowned this morning. There was no Naruto…no 'STOP RISING SO DAMN EARLTY!' shouts or annoyed grumbles of 'Sasuke was almost there'. Yep, Sun knew Naruto had his little 'wet dreams' of Sasuke and him. If Sun could talk he would tell Naruto about Sasuke and his 'dreams'.

Sun searched for Naruto, broadening her rays to feel for Naruto. Ah, the computer. She smiled with a flash of heat. Naruto had found a website of girls and boys writing about pairings in his life. Yes he was surprised at the variety. He had an awkward twitch in his right index finger and left eye as he read a story. He seemed to be stuttering on the beginning of a word before he shook his head and exited out of the screen.

"Let's all pretend we never read that." Naruto said in a disturbed fashion although, these authors seemed to of been very good at twisting his life around. Hm, maybe he should try one of there ideas out. Except the one with Sasuke becoming pregnant…no way that was going to happen (a/n: Even though I really like mpreg).

He started to hum the song 104.5 was playing called Konoha's Techno Mix (A.K.A: NarutoTechnoMix). He started to dance to it as it went on. He honestly started to like this thing called techno. It made you want to dance. 'I should ask Sasuke-teme to download some of these for me…' He glanced at the radio and it read 6:24 A.M so he decided to start showering.

* * *

Sasuke got up and hit his alarm clock as an annoying fast paced song came on. He instead put in the CD he had bought so he could burn all his favorite songs on.

Track 1: Cold-Crossfade

He loved this song so bad that he had to download it. He had accidentally heard it some day when he had let Sakura come over. She said something about loving his radio and crap but he wasn't listening. She had changed the station to 93.1 and the song had come on. She was about to change it but Sasuke stopped her and he really liked it. Sakura feigned liking the song also and listened to about 6 more rock songs and then changed it to J-pop. This was okay with Sasuke. All the song had reasonable beats and he could see why so many females find it addictive. It's a really nice genre of songs.

"I really wanted you to see the screwed side of me that I keep, locked inside of me so deep it always seemed to get to me…" He started to sing as he walked into the shower radio with him. His bathroom was large so the radio fit nicely on the sink. He tested the water before getting in a showering slowly.

He decided on hot water today and steam filled the bathroom quick. He did a small 'yippee' when his other favored song called 'Phenomenon' came on. Oh goodness…Sasuke tried to fight off the nagging urge to do it but. 'Oh crap…their moving…I'm moving! Oh no I'm going too!' Sasuke finally gave in and started to dance to the song. Bobbing his head quite fast and moving his feet to the beat. Oh how he loved this. It was like an awesome rush and he couldn't help it. So he danced.

* * *

Naruto danced right into the shower and right out to Konoha's Techno Mix. He loved the song but it started to end so he slowed down as a song called Children by Robert Miles came on. 'Oh man this song is sweet! I have to get this one too!' He thought and wrote it down.

He was panting a bit as he dried off but soon recuperated and pulled out a baby blue shirt that reminded him of Rei and some camouflage pants. He put on black combat boots underneath. He found a choker in the midst of his shopping bags that he never put away. He customized it so that it said Naru in golden yellow colors slanted and in a cursive like form. He quickly tied the boots and walked out of the door towards Sasuke's house to pick him up.

* * *

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror with the kimono on. She smiled at her chest. She had not fully grown but always wanted them to look big and Naruto had gotten a fairly tight kimono that fit her curves perfectly and had padded breast cups. 'Ha, that'll put Ino to shame!' Sakura thought and winked to her self.

She took off the kimono and put on a white version of her Chinese dress, the circle now and lining now red. She put her head plate on a red cloth last night knowing her outfit. She put on red steel toed boots with no heels and headed down stairs.

Rei was making the ever so famous waffle (a/n: WAFFLES KICK PANCAKES ASS!), bacon, and sausage breakfast. She set a plate for her daughter and herself. Sakura's father Haruno Hayashi always said breakfast slowed him down.

When Hayashi had come downstairs he seemed to of just pass them.

"Ohayou Hayashi," Rei said in a beaten voice. Hayashi turned his head the other way as if he was too good for her. Hayashi was an ANBU and Rei was a highly skilled chuunin in ranking but actually considered as a jounin. She was picked to become an ANBU but simply refused knowing he daughter needed someone to be there for her.

Hayashi was always complaining about Sakura being a disgrace until he found out Godaime was teaching his daughter. Since birth Sakura loved her father the most no matter how bad she was treated. Hayashi had originally long white hair and green blue eyes but he dyed it complaining about it standing out to much in missions. He dyed his hair a purple black and put it in a low ponytail. He had his ANBU uniform on but mask pulled to the side. He stole a waffle and started to chew on it in silence. Rei didn't hit his hand with the spatula like she usually would in the past.

Rei knew why Hayashi was silent. He had a mission to assassinate a traitor who had run to Sound. He was the only survivor to come back after the mission was completed. On the mission were his sister and a few other friends. His only was also his only living main family member at the moment while his mother fought of leukemia. The Haruno were no famous clan but were well known for their expertise in genjutsu's.

"I—," She started but was cut off.

Hayashi finished and began to leave but Rei stopped him.

"Hayashi," She said in a stern voice.

"What Rei," He said in a perturbed tone.

"Make it quick I have work, Rei." He always said her name in a mocking tone. It angered her and this morning if he were to screw up with his stuck up attitude she was going to crack.

"Don't be so mean to Okaa-chan, Tou-san." Sakura spoke up for her mother. Rei's hand tightened on the handle of the pan as she heard Hayashi scoff.

"Be quiet you little pansy you have nothing to important to say." Hayashi said and turned back to the door. Rei was thankful the food was done because in her fury she threw it towards her husband.

"FIRST OFF HAYASHI YOU ARE A LITTLE TOO COCKY FOR YOUR OWN DAMN GOOD! SECOND OUR DAUGHTER IS NOT A DAMN PANSY! THIRD AND FINAL DO NOT SCOFF OR SNICKER LIKE THIS FAMLIES TOO DAMN GOOD FOR YOU! WE ARE ALL HUMANS HARUNO AND NO MATSUMOTO TAKES THIS KIND OF TALK FROM YOU!" She yelled revealing her true name to us fellow readers. Matsumoto Rei. In the village of the mist there was a secret clan called Matsumoto. They were a family of rogue Nins that were constantly under assassination attack and if any of them were in trouble they would all form again. They were a force not to be reckoned with. What they lack in numbers they make up for in strength, stealth, intellect, and ability. The family was also mixed with lots of hekkai genkai powers so they most definitely were not safe to be around. They all broke away from each other and went under cover after a long war against the Mist village.

The man Rei had married had killed her father but it didn't hit her as much as she thought it would. She never liked him yes but it was still her father so she is still quite hurt.

Hayashi was silent and is eyes saddened. "I am sorry Rei but this won't work. I'm calling a divorce." He said silently and walked out the door. Rei closed her eyes and nodded.

"Wait daddy you c-can't just leave like that!" Sakura tried to run after him but was held back by Rei. "Okaa how could you let him leave," Sakura cried into her chest. "He can't be serious!" She asked with tearful eyes.

"Sweetheart he's just as serious as he'll ever be. I agree with him to divorce." She said patting her daughters head. "You should go off to training. You look nice by the way." She said. Sakura's head fell and she wiped her tears and walked after her father.

Rei looked at her husband and daughters leaving figures with a flash of her green eyes and then her eyes saddened. The striking green dulled and tears fell freely from her face. "Please don't kill him." She whispered as she sat down at the table letting out all her tears.

* * *

Sasuke loved dancing. Just like Naruto he danced right out the shower smiling brighter than ever. He danced to his closet, his bed, his kitchen, and right back to his room. He didn't take time to notice that someone had entered the large manners gates by the time he reached his room. He lowed down the radio a bit because it got a little too loud and now he just bobbed his head slowly.

'Hmm I wonder when Naruto's coming over today.' He said as he took off his towel.

Hmm let us see, 6:41 A.M. There you go Sasuke, exact time Naruto walked into your room and you took off the towel.

Standing there in all his naked glory Sasuke stood shocked. Naruto's eyes wouldn't stop twitching as he fought with himself and Kyuubi not to look down.

"Oh Kami-sama, Sasu I didn't mean it…" he said in apology as he turned around. A few minutes of silence and movement was all that wandered around until movement was heard. Sasuke had pulled on a maroon shirt and khakis and black shoes. He had also bought a choker just like Naruto's that said in bright scarlet letters Sasu (a/n: And I bought a choker that said NaruSasu XD! Kidding, kidding!).

"Are you ready to go?" Sasuke asked in a light voice surprising Naruto that he wasn't mad at him.

"Yeah always, come on." Naruto said happily and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

* * *

Sakura arrived at the training grounds with a dark aura around her. She couldn't believe what was happening to her family. The divorce was going to be on the day of the festival so she had to say no to Naruto. She felt like total shit (YES!) after what had happened.

"I don't hate you…" she said in a small voice.

"Excuse me what?" Naruto said in a truly innocent voice jumping Sakura.

"Oh nothing Naruto, about t-the festival…" She started off her voice faltering because of Naruto's saddened face. She couldn't help it. She was way too soft inside now and couldn't refuse. "I would be glad to come! I love the kimono by the way!" She said getting into her girly mood.

"Oh I'm so glad! Sasuke-teme was all like don't get her that one get her some random white and red one but I told him pink and red were definitely you! But now seeing this dress I might exchange!" He said holding Sakura's flipped hand.

"Pfht thank goodness you picked it out! I wonder if Sasuke there has any fashion sense at all!" She said brightly smiling at Naruto.

"Now we're talking Sakura! So glad you're over him! I couldn't wait!" He said and smiled just as bright, might as well be more.

Ah the day seemed wonderful; sunny skies, lightly breezy days, mild temperature. Oh yes it couldn't get any be—

"SUP!" Kakashi yelled to his students disrupting their peaceful demeanor.

"You're—fuck it you know you're late by now…" Sakura brushed it off. Naruto gave her a low five and they winked at each other. Sasuke who was observing this snorted in amusement and looked the other way.

"Am I really? It's only…" he glanced at his watch. "11:00 A.M!" He said smiled with arched eyes. Team 7's eyes twitched realizing they waited for four hours. What was worth it? Hm, let us see…rock ass bodies and powers that were the shit so there was definitely something there to wait for. Kakashi passed a glance over the team and smiled. "So what do you guys want to do today?"

"O.M.S" Sakura said plainly.

"Team up." Naruto backed his wants.

"Annihilation," Sasuke said in a low voice and everyone looked at him with a shocked look.

"Um Sasuke, sweetheart, you do realize that almost killed us last time right?" Naruto said trying to get Sasuke to change his mind but Sasuke only closed his eyes and shook his head.

"We need to get better. And don't you want to test the now Ninja Dummies?" Sasuke said and left Naruto and Sakura to ponder.

"Meh, true I'm in. Annihilation Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said shrugging her shoulders. Naruto did the same and nodded his head.

"Annihilation it is my students!" He said brightly and they were 'popped' into oblivion.

* * *

**Annihilation: **A team is out in the middle of a No Trespassing zone full of extremely deadly Ninja Dummies. They most fight them off with no help from their Jounin Teacher, if they die meh, their own fault.

* * *

"Sasuke-teme no matter what you say or do we're never doing another fucking annihilation! I will personally beat the shit out of you if you even mention the word! Sakura almost died AGAIN!" Naruto yelled at his boyfriend in pure anger. "Yeah sure you and I are fine and kicking but she probably has a mental condition after all those genjutsu's back firing on her!"

"Dobe, she's fine trust me gosh." He said hoping he shut Naruto up.

* * *

Later in the night, some time around midnight Sasuke presumed Naruto dragged Sasuke out. With no girl with Team 7 was quite nice. The male part of the children were now holding hands and walking towards a meadow Naruto claims to of seen during there…dare I say it? Annihilation…hm, no attack…I seem safe to far.

Finally after a few miles Sasuke and Naruto sat down at the shore of a lake. It truly was pretty. Fireflies engulfed the area and flew around happily. Naruto leaned on Sasuke's shoulder as the shifted their feet in the water.

"This somewhat reminds me of my Sharingan-dream." Naruto said breaking the calming silence. Sasuke smiled and nodded. "It was nice until I went through the realization of probably never being with you."

"Dobe…" Sasuke played out in a playful mocking tone. "Don't say that. Of course by now we had to be together!" He said and pecked Naruto's nose causing Naruto to blush.

They looked at each other and the temperature in their bodies rose as the hormonal heat clouded their senses. Sasuke's eyes lidded half way as he held Naruto's chin and started to lean down. Naruto's eyes were already closed and he also leaned closer.

'Our second kiss…' Naruto thought and smiled at Kyuubi in his inner mind.

"_Good work, twerp. Good work," _Kyuubi praised him and Naruto closed the distance. Sasuke kissed Naruto until they finally felt lightheaded so he let go and moved lower.

"Mm, ah, yes Sasuke. M-more…" Naruto moaned out to him.

"Oh Naru," Sasuke panted. "Where did you learn those words?" He said in a husky voice as he lifted Naruto's shirt. Naruto gave another plethora of whimpers and pleasurable groans until he in a small moan,

Only one clear thought went through his mind that night…I'm never going to walk the same again.

* * *

Inukai: Hmm I wonder what Rei means by please don't kill him? Will Naruto be able to actually walk in the morning? What is this dark past that Rei holds? How will we find out!

Naruto: Inukai…you're making another chapter for Rei so they'll find out.

Sasuke: Yeah and '_Blind' _isn't complete baka.

Naruto: So please stop freaking out you're screaming could wake the dead.

Sasuke: She's more like speaking in a shrill voice.

Inukai in freakishly deep normal mean I'm going to murder you like Itachi did your family (Sasuke: HEY!) voice: What are you trying to imply with _shrill_?

Naruto: I swear to god don't speak like that again I almost had an accident.

Inukai: O.o…my bad then…um swearing is bad Naruto don't do it and not to god! He's to holy swear to gosh!

Naruto: And gosh is who?

Inukai: …o.o…who is gosh?

Sasuke: It's just a phrase baka.

Inukai: Is baka like Naruto's dobe or something? Cause I could call you Chibi Ita!

Sasuke: …what?

Inukai: Chibi Ita as in small Itachi…Oh god, you and I both know I love Itachi!

Naruto: Hey! You said not to say God!

Inukai: Stop saying his name in vain! I was speaking to him Naruto!

Naruto: …oh okay then…

Inukai: Oh yeah and I hate Sasuke but love ITACHI! Hmm I love how they spell his name though…SasUKE. I dub SasUKE: girly man SasUKE!

Sasuke: I'm going to murder my mother for that…

Itachi: Gotcha covered!

Inukai: AHH! –Squealing insanely- ITACHI!

Itachi: …hello?

Inukai: Oh my gosh! I love you! –Glomps-

Itachi: …comfy…

Inukai: Hey I definitely like you better. SasUKE never called me comfy! The asshole…

Naruto: Please get back to the point!

Inukai: Oh yes! –Settles her self in Itachi's lap- Oh really comfy…but a part of it's a bit…hard…meh anyways I love to death all you reviewers ¤hands out thousands of plushies¤ have fun you guys!

**I WUV:**

Krazy-wit-a-K!

Sasuke2006!

Happychica!

Satoshi Silver Syoran!

wIthOUt a nAmE!

Joyness!

Kira! (hm, do you own a website by any chance?)

Dolphingirl32173!

Phantomsnow!

SummerDayDreamer!

Machi!

Blue-genjutsu!

Ly MizuKage! ( - SWEET! MizuKage! That'll be so awesome!)!

Dark Iasha!

Rose Thomas!

FMA-Lover16!

**I WUV YOU GUYS! Hope you're all happy with the fight against writers block…¤sigh¤ what a fight it was…**

* * *

* * *


	6. Matsumoto Rei

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Sasuke does!

Naruto: Inukai! That is not true!

Sasuke: Deep down in your heart Naruto you know it's true.

Naruto: Gr, anyways what's this chapter for?

Inukai: Oh! Well this is an extra chapter about Rei's past and how the Matsumoto clan works.

Sasuke: Seems cool…proceed.

Inukai: Alright! For all you Rei lovers out there who think she's cool this is for you!

* * *

Back when Kyuubi had not been present to us. When Naruto was still in the womb of a lucky maiden and Sasuke with the following the Village of the mist, Kasumigakure was a busy with themselves far away from Konoha.

There in Kasumigakure laid a secret clan after the name Matsumoto. The Matsumoto were started 500 years ago by a woman called Matsumoto Dante. She was intent on bringing together all betrayed ninjas into one clan of her own. Soon her clan had rose into one of rouge ninjas.

500 years later into the present of this fiction the first daughter of the Matsumoto's was born. She wad dubbed the name Rei. After her birth her mother was diagnosed with a terrible unknown sickness and in bed rest twenty four seven. Since Rei's father was constantly fighting against the assassination attacks and her mother was now paralyzed Rei at the age of 5 years was their ruler for a temporary time until her father came back.

Five years later her father returned to take the throne back and sent his daughter out. At the age of 12 Rei's mother was finally defeated in her fight of the sickness and died with no final goodbyes to Rei.

Finally Rei had become another year of age and turned 13 and could be a defender of the Matsumoto. She cut her bright fiery red hair and doused it in pure black ink. She had a full body tight black flexible suit with black boots and a slit Kasumigakure hitai-ate on her left thigh. She had elbow length black gloves and a mask that covered everything on her face except her left eye. She had a beautiful gift in stealth and was a great ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu user. She had a doujutsu of her own that explained her eerie sharp green eyes. Since they were so bright they had to be covered but she needed to see so only showed one. Her hekkai genkai doujutsu was locking on to a target and setting their mental conscious ablaze named Kurushimi. Mental torture almost. She did this to her victim in a flash leaving them to scream.

Rei grew up to be a cold blooded killer in a normal person's eye.

"I have made daddy proud." She would say thinking that her father was happy at her accomplishment to be able to kill with no hesitation.

At the age of 16 her main family of two brothers and three sisters was under attack and she was a little too far in enemy territory to reach them. She had run fast but was too late. She and her father's murderer were the last to see him alive. She had felt white hot fury that day like none before actually. She remembered she was running after him so fast that in her quick wake she beheaded her youngest sister's dead body with her heel.

She had finally caught up to the man and found him in the now liquid red garden mourning over 4 bodies. She took this as a chance and launched her self towards him a sword in her hands ready to strike. The man quickly turned around blocking with a kunai and looked into Kurushimi. It locked on and the man's grip started to weaken. She had noticed he was very powerful in genjutsu's so he was trying to fight it off with his own. They were both trapped in mental states but their anger drove them.

Later in the fight it had started to rain and they're blood soaked bodies were cleansed and Rei's fiery red hair showed as to the other mans true white hair. They fought in vain knowing that neither was going to win in their current state. At one more go the man collapsed at Rei's feet and told her to kill him.

"Name," She said in a striking but feminine voice startling the man.

"Hayashi," He replied and Rei dropped the sword and went to her knees in front of him also. They looked at each other and they're lips met soon after.

"Rei," She replied and soon they both collapsed in the soaked garden.

* * *

A Kyuubi attack was ringing through the are with a siren as Rei was running with other Konoha citizens and a pink haired child in her arms. She was running to the farthest side of town away fromanother Kyuubi attack, this one seeming fatal. The child started to cry and Rei was exhausted.

"Sakura sh please mommy's here. It's going to be okay trust me." She was to busy trying to quiet down Sakura as she was running a man ran into her who was running the other way. He nearly dropped the baby in his arms but Rei was there to catch it but not Sakura who fell in her lap.

The blonde man looked at her with thankful eyes and smiled as he took the infant blonde back and ran towards Kyuubi again. Rei quickly picked herself up but then suddenly was over taken by pain. She rubbed her large stomach and begged the baby inside to not come out.

"Please Dante not now mommy has to protect you and Sakura!" She pleaded to her unborn baby of nine months named after her eldest ancestor. A wave of labor pain took her over and she screamed again making her pink haired child fall out of her arms as she tried to get up. She then felt something being placed in her arms and she was being carried towards the safe shelter. She looked up and saw the blonde man again carrying her with a baby in her arms and Sakura in the arms of another village man. The baby started crying so she started to kiss its nose and quiet it down. It giggled and grabbed her finger sucking on it. Rei smiled sweetly but then the background screaming was muffled and the warmth on her finger left. She looked up to find her self in the underground shelter and the blonde man speaking to a medic nin.

"This woman is in labor. Please will you help her give birth to her child?" The blonde said in a deep voice he gave one more reassuring smile to her before cradling the baby boy in his arms and Sakura was settled next to Rei.

"Yes Yondaime-sama." The medic Nin said and rushed to Rei's side. Yondaime came back to Rei's other side and had pleading eyes. Just as the medic Nin ran and came back with food for Rei Yondaime spoke.

"Please tell me a name for him." He said quickly. Rei looked all around her face red from pain then back at her bowl.

"Naruto, name him Naruto!" She said and she started to scream out in pain. Yondaime nodded and pecked her on the forehead before running out.

Rei stood there dumbfounded before another jolt of pain knocked her back to her senses along with Sakura's yells and screams.

"Onee-sama what's your name?" The medic Nin screamed over the other sounds. Rei a little delirious muttered 'Matsumoto' but thank goodness there was too much noise. "Excuse me!" The medic Nin yelled and Rei tried to fix her self up.

"Haruno Rei." She said in a shaky voice and the medic Nin nodded. "Okay Rei I'm Tsuno I need to push okay!" She said and got ready. Another medic Nin came up and their faces were grim.

"It's not going to make it." Tsuno grimaced as she saw the baby come. The other medic agreed with a nod and ran her hands through Rei's medium length fire locks.

"Rei sweety I'm Miriko I'm sorry to tell you this but…"

That day Rei had a miscarriage.

* * *

Rei found herself at the age of 38 looking down upon a familiar blonde at her door. He claims not to make her daughter cry and had bought her a beautiful kimono. 'Naruto…Yondaime…Dante…' She thinks and she bends down to have a conversation with the boy.

Here she began her life a new but she still goes on her motto about her new life.

"I would rather live the life of a Matsumoto than one of a broken family."

* * *

Inukai: Wow…I made this in one night…I like it!

Naruto: …she named me because she looked at her food?

Sasuke: Hmm…where do I come in?

Inukai: Well you're somewhere with the Uchiha clan hiding away somewhere safe…probably. I don't really know you come before Naruto but after Sakura it's kinda not really easy to put you in. Man Rei's a lucky bastard! She got a kiss from Yondaime!

Sasuke: Hmm is this an omake?

Inukai: You know what I never thought of that…it's like an extra episode/chapter. Hmm, dunno.

Naruto: Ah…I'm the youngest shortest—

Sasuke: And stupidest…

Naruto: Shut up.

Inukai: Yeah…um this was for you guys…the uploading really is giving trouble…sorry.

* * *

* * *


	7. Day five: Plans and Murders

**Ж** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, SasUKE does! **Ж**

Sasuke: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Inukai: Why I love SasUKE!

Naruto: Hmm…SasUKE…that's fun to say!

Itachi: …SasUKE…hmm…foolish little brother you are the ultimate uke now…

Inukai: HAHA SEE! Even Itachi says so Chibi Chi!

Sasuke: I thought it was Chibi Ita'…not that I care…

Inukai: It was…and you do care or else you wouldn't remind me! Meh a well I hate you anyways.

Sasuke: …why?

Inukai: You're an Uchiha and you're too stuck up and a pretty boy…I'm sorry but Uchihas are **not **all that.

Itachi: …really now?

Inukai: Oh no not you! You I love, but I'm not a crazy fan girl…I love GAARA! He's my man! I'm a crazy fan girl for _him_

Itachi: …hm…

Inukai: No killing, anyways Chibi chi don't feel left out Megumi still loves you!

Sasuke: Who's Megu—?

Megumi: HOLA ALL!

Sasuke: Question answered…

Megumi: OMG SASUKE-KUN!

Inukai: SasUKE to you! Oh and for this you are my minion!

Megumi: Anything for this! –Continues to molest SasUKE-

Sasuke: ACHK DON'T TOUCH ME THERE DAMN'T!

Inukai: Still want me to like you? I'm twice as worse…oh you just wait till Gaara comes –devilishly smiling-

* * *

**Chapter 6**:

Day five: Plans and Murders

* * *

Rei looked out the kitchen window. It was some time between 4:00 P.M and 4:30. She couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen. Her daughter was currently talking upstairs with Naruto and Sasuke about the festival. Rei was happy they were a lot better friends now and could cope much better than before now that Naruto is on the same terms as Sasuke.

The sun shining down on her flaming locks, the rays brightening her green eyes, she sighed. She should be happy on such a beautiful day with the gleaming trees and flowers shining brightly with little drops of dew and last night's rain. She knew something was up and nothing could stop a whole clan.

* * *

Tsunade sat in her chair at the Hokage office tapping her high heeled heel on the carpet. Shizune looked at her with worried eyes Ton-Ton making his little sounds here and there. When he started to squeal a little too much she put him down and led him out the office gently.

"Tsunade-sama you aren't usually this serious or awake on mornings." Shizune said lightly trying to brighten the mood. Tsunade shook her head and tossed the folder profile across her desk towards Shizune. She looked down and started to read.

"Her name stated Haruno Sugiyami Rei," Tsunade started over for her.

"Yeah and I'm an Uchiha!" Shizune laughed but stopped at the silence. She looked up at Tsunade who was giving her a studying look.

"You could honestly pass as one…" She said and Shizune shook her head. "No really you look just like Sasuke! Well…more or less…" She said trying to compensate for the near insult.

"It's okay honestly. Let's see her birthday is September 1st hm, summer I think matches her hair." Shizune trailed off looking at the woman her eyes caught on to her blaring green eyes and a whole wave of memories flashed through her. She gasped and stepped back.

"Don't look at her eyes," Tsunade said after seeing Shizune jump.

"That's really sweet to advice." Shizune said with as much sarcasm as she could pool in.

"Kurushimi, it seems to still be as powerful even through a picture." Tsunade said taking the folder back. Shizune gasped and started to laugh.

"Tsunade-sama you can't honestly think that _she _has the Kurushimi. That hekkai genkai died a long time ago only people of the—." She gasped realizing what she was saying. "You're not saying…"

"Yes, alias is Haruno Sugiyami Rei, **name **is Matsumoto."

"B-But they disappeared!" Shizune stammered not believing the truth being revealed.

"As long as Rei is still alive and in Konoha they'll come. Prepare an execution her hekkai genkai is enough evidence." Tsunade said rolling her chair around to look outside. "Oh and a princess named Fujiguro Mizunekai from the village of the Mist is visiting in order for peace."

"But I thought there was an order of taking princesses of Kasumigakure down from thrones because of traitorous signs." Shizune said turning back around.

Tsunade's eyes sharpened and she smirked. "Exactly…she's going down too."

* * *

Rei read the Konoha articles in silence while sipping her tea. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke went out to shop a little while ago leaving her alone to think. The giggling started to get to her head so—not that she would admit—she was glad that they went out for a bit. Something other than her feeling irked her. Hayashi hadn't come home ever since the mission he left on before the called divorce.

She finally decided to hear the radio instead of read since she didn't seem in the mood. She turned on the radio and sipped her tea again.

"_The top story of today is the murders of ten genin, five chuunin, and sixteen jounin have been reported. _

_The following have gone missing in a raid that has happened during the fight against enemy raids near Konoha: Yuuhi Kurenai, Sato Kiro, Inuzuka Hana, Haruno Hayashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Aburame Shibi, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, and TenTen _

_Please take immediate caution but do not panic garrison all your children into your houses and stay put._

_Next story is on Princess Fujiguro coming to visit Konoha today—…"_

Rei cut off the radio and stood up. "5…4…3…2…1…0…"

"MOM," A loud voice screamed throughout the house. Rei turned around with dulled green eyes and looked at her daughter bracing for the impact of her daughter latching onto her. She would've thought that her daughter was screaming because of hearing her father's name over the radio but no. She looked around and only saw Sasuke there in rare tears.

"Mom the siren's there's something going on! The people! The raiders they got Naruto mom! THEY'VE GOT NARUTO!"

* * *

Inukai: OH MY F----ING GOODNESS! NARUTOOOO!

Naruto: I'm right here…

Inukai: No you're not…bye to the bye's!

Naruto go pop n.n!

Sasuke: What happened?

Megumi: A miracle when Anime God made you!

Inukai: Get over him bleh…

Sasuke: SHUT UP!

Megumi: Oh don't listen to the idiot she's an idiot!

Inukai: Yeah as I was saying…What happened to Naruto? Why is Sakura screaming? What does the siren mean! WHAT'S HAPPENING!

**Sorry it was short…I give my heart too: **

Satoshi Silver Syoran! (I don't want to pick favorites or anything BUT I wuv you most!)

Dark Iasha (You've been here really long thanx for sticking!)

Ly MizuKage (the princess is in reminder of you…I dunno why you just gave me the spark of idea)

Haunting Hanyou (YAY! YOU'RE A NEW REVIEWER! Oh AND that's a sweet name by the way!)

FireieGurl (YOU'RE NEW TOO! HALLEJUAH A NEW PERSON TO LOVE!)

FMA-Lover16 (I just remembered you from Acid Butter thanx for being here too!)

Happychica (You've stuck too! Thank you for being here and the god speed I think it worked!)

Sasuke2006 (You too have stuck awesome!)

wIthOUt A nAmE (OH I WUV YOU! YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR SO LONG!)

Joyness (THANK YOU FOR BEING HERE!)

Dolphin32173 (Lol its okay cool down you'll always get shout outs!)

Phantomsnow (I'm sorry for that and yeah I like that too!)

SummerDayDreamer (oh I love your name too it's awesome! Thanx for always reviewing!)

Rose Thomas (Thanx for loving it!)

* * *

* * *


	8. Day six: Meetings and Agreements

**Ж** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…I own Gaara! **Ж**

Gaara: Excuse me…?

Inukai: AH! –Glomp- MY LOVE!

Gaara: You have three seconds.

Inukai: Try me.

Naruto: NO! Wait don't try her she's stupid!

Inukai: Oh he was going to kill me?

Sasuke: You're _too _perverted for your own good.

Inukai: Meh a well I ain't killing anyone so…BLIND! Oh and by the way um Dark Iasha it was Sakura that said mom. I think I made that last part quite ambiguous. The thing is she was looking around _after _Sakura had jumped on her and only found Sasuke in tears_...rare _tears Sorry about that one ¬¬; …

* * *

Chapter 7:

Meetings and Agreements

* * *

"Honey how did they exactly get Naruto? Are you sure it was the raiders?" Rei said kneeling down to see her daughter eye to eye.

"Well…Naruto wanted to see the fights b-but we told him not to go. When we weren't looking he ran off and b-by the time we got to the gates there were five ANBU on guard and they s-sent u-u-u-us a-away." She hiccupped out. Rei sighed and turned to walk upstairs.

"I'll get Naruto you stay here and use extra precaution, please." Rei said walking upstairs.

"Wait mom you can't leave what if you get caught too!" Sakura yelled grabbing the back of Rei's dress. Rei's head fell and she shook her head. She turned her head slightly not looking at her daughter straight in the eye muttering,

"Secrets,"

* * *

A boy with long dark green hair and greenish golden eyes ran toward a wounded boy. His hair was tousled and mesh shirt ripped along with a dirty purple jacket wrapped around his waist and camouflage pants that stopped at the bottom of his knees and wrapped with one wrap of bandage was his attire. The boy was running to a large tree with acave at the bottom and a water jar filled in his arms.

He quickly bent his head down (being short) and crawled in besides another battered and beaten boy.

"Neji-kun wake up I got you water." The boy said in a small kind of high voice. Neji's eyes opened only quarter way and white orbs looked weakly at the jar.

"Inara…are you hurt?" Neji said gently and he cupped Inara's cheek with a tattered bandaged hand. Inara put one hand on Neji's that was already placed and leaned into it. His honey eyes started to form tears but soon he shook his head and brought the jar to Neji's lips.

"Drink…please," Inara pleaded and Neji opened his lips allowing the flowing cold liquid to seep in. He sighed in pure content as Inara pulled the jar away. Inara's gaze looked towards another battered body and he crawled over.

"Shikamaru-sama, are you awake ye—?" Inara's question was cut short when a kunai was at his throat. His scared gold eyes looked down at Shikamaru who glared up.

"You're head band is slit from Suna but you're not an Akatsuki…bingo book page 52 Matsumoto Awari Inara, age unknown. What's your hekkai genkai?" Shikamaru asked fiercely.

"He doesn't know yet and if you would please kindly take that kunai from his throat. He's not hostile Shikamaru." Neji answered for him. Inara ran back over to Neji and hid behind him. Shikamaru glared at the child once more.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen…" He said in a small voice.

Neji and Shikamaru were taken back. "W-where are you from in Suna?" Neji found his voice first.

"I was Kazekage's boyfriend!" Inara said happily jumping up. "But then you see I had caught him cheating on me with the black haired guy that had a weird obsession with green so I had run away with this nice lady and I became a Matsumoto because of some 'gift'!" He said ending a little sad but then his happiness came back with a vengeance!

"So…you were with Gaara…he cheated on you with Lee…and now your with Neji?" Shikamaru deducted causing Neji and Inara to blush and sputter nonsensical words. "I'm guessing you're still working on that one then…hey where did Tenten go?"

"Oh lady with the buns, she unlike you two was light so I was able to run her back to Konoha!" Inara said.

"Wait you ran right through thousands of battles unnoticed?" Neji asked and Inara smiled proud with himself.

"Invisibility…" Shikamaru pondered.

"Excuse us what?" Neji said looking at his comrade.

"Invisibility," Shikamaru repeated. "That's his hekkai genkai. I guess it activates on common sense or something." He said and started to smile as he stared at Inara with softer eyes.

* * *

"It's amazing Fujiguro-sama you were able to make it even at times like these." Tsunade said giving the lady in front of her 'the look'. Mizunekai had blue hair that was done up in fancy medallions and such with sea green eyes. She wore red lipstick and traditional robes.

"Well it's either a silent ongoing war or a peaceful life." Mizunekai replied with a stern but soft voice. Tsunade laughed almost disgusted at the dishonesty lingering in the air. She reached a manicured hand over to the scroll placed in front of her and opened it and started to read. She laid it out and picked up a red pen with her left hand and started to sign. She suddenly stopped and looked up at Mizunekai. Her green eyes seemed eager to follow Tsunade's hand as it signed but then turned into disappointment because of the sudden stop.

"I don't believe you are in order to do this princess." Tsunade said putting down the pen. Mizunekai gasped as a sword was put at her throat by an ANBU. "Are you the one who called the Matsumoto?" Tsunade interrogated but Mizunekai stayed silent. Tsunade shook her head irritated to no end. "I'm sorry Mizunekai but I really don't have the patience for this today. I suggest if you don't want this fist in your face you speak."

"And what can that wimpy thing do!" Mizunekai mocked. Tsunade's eyes flashed and she slammed it down on the desk making it crumble into pieces.

"Oh honey you don't _know _what it can do." She said in a menacing voice scaring Mizunekai. "First are you the one who called in the Matsumoto."

Mizunekai shook her head. "No, it is not the Matsumoto you are receiving attacks from." She said and Tsunade this time got a side table and crashed her fist into it.

"Yes or no,"

"Y-yes," Mizunekai gulped.

"Good, do you have a bloodline limit?" Tsunade asked more calm as she sat in her chair.

"Y-yes,"

"Elaborate."

"It controls water."

"Intriguing, okay Mizunekai we'll set you free if you call back all Matsumoto's and dethrone yourself. If you haven't been already, or else…" Tsunade said tapping her finger against the wall beside her making cracks. Mizunekai nodded and the ANBU released her.

"Oh and Mizunekai," Tsunade said. Mizunekai turned around but was pushed back with a great force as Tsunade's hand remained in the air as though she had slapped her and sighed in content. "Just a parting gift,"

* * *

Rei got downstairs in her flak jacket and pants that reached her knees and sleeves that reached her elbows. She was still lazily putting her hair in a low ponytail but was interrupted when someone knocked on her door. She calmly opened it and her eyes just half lidded. "Did you confess?" She said calmly and the person nodded their head.

"You can come in. Yo, Sakura's upstairs show her the bruise and she'll help you. I have to go, take care of my children." She turned around but was stopped by a small voice.

"Y-you have c-children? I thought S-Sakura was you o-only child?" Rei laughed at the comment.

"Yeah but recently I had a son that somehow developed Sharingan along with a baby boy that somehow got a big fox inside him." Rei said before running off leaving Mizunekai to ponder.

* * *

Naruto stirred as pain struck his body. He looked around to find himself in total darkness.

"I find this funny," A voice rang out scaring Naruto half to death.

"W-who are you?" He said still wondering why he couldn't see. Blindfold perhaps?

"Oh I'm sorry my names Inara and Neji-kun told me he knew you so I rescued you!" Inara said in his normal friendly voice.

"W-where are we going?"

"At a safe place, don't make too much noise or else they'll sense us." Inara said. Naruto was in pain and Kyuubi seemed to be working extra hard for some reason. It was taking him a awkwardly long to heal him. 'Kyuubi, what's going on?' Naruto thought to him.

"_Dunno twerp a huge part of your nervous system just died on us. I'm trying to fix it but it's not easy." _He replied. Naruto started to see a small flicker of light in the darkness then it would disappear. He was utterly confused but was knocked out of the state when he was settled down.

"Naruto?" A voice called out to him. It was very manly…

"Neji?" He replied. "What's going on? I came out here to see the fights and now I can't see anything!"

"Naruto what are you talking about your eyes are wide open." He said back and Naruto's face contorted in confusion. Shikamaru came over and touched his eyelid opening his eye more.

"Naruto it's me Shikamaru I need you to look left, good right, now look at me." Naruto used pure instinct and looked at the direction of his voice. "It's off,"

"What do you mean?" Neji asked looking at Shikamaru with a questioning look.

"It's off it's like…unfocused and his eyes are all glazed over and milky colored…he can't really see me I think he's blind."

* * *

Inukai: NARUTO!

Sasuke: WHY DO YOU DO THIS!

Inukai: I'M SORRY BUT THE SUSPENSE AND DRAMA AND TRAGEDY I HAVE TO KEEP UP BUT IT'S SAD! I'M SORRY ABOUT YOUR LOVE SAS**UKE**!

Sasuke: NO THIS TYPE IN ALL CAPS!

Inukai: Oh…asshole I thought you actually being serious.

Gaara: …stop staring at me while you talk.

Inukai: Why…it's illegal to look that smexy so I must look before they arrest you!

Sasuke: oh please…

Itachi: JEALOUSY!

Sasuke: OH shut up!

Inukai: You've gotta admit though Gaara's F-I-N-E!

Sasuke: Whatever…

Itachi: ENVIOUSNESS!

Inukai: AH! BIG WORDS STOP! OH AND IF YOU GUYS WANT...damn caps...if you guys want Naruto to have temporary blindness I could bring his sight back.

**Ahem this I love you is cut short because my laptop is about to die and I can't find the charger sorry's bye's!**

* * *

* * *


	9. Day six continuation: Blind Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Inukai: It's either I'm updating to quick (which I know I must _not _be doing) or you guys are starting to lose interest…I only got like two reviews for the last chapter and THANK YOU SO **VERY **MUCH like seriously to the people who had reviewed: Sasuke 2006, and Silver Serval.

Naruto: I think they lost interest.

Sasuke: I think that last chapter was just bad.

Itachi: …

Gaara: …

Inukai: Sweet advice you two…jeez anyways my friend that likes to read this a lot (coughKRAZYWITAKcough) didn't seem like she liked the last one either. I think she liked the part with Naruto the most…

Sasuke: Make this chapter better and start typing woman.

Inukai: Yeah so I'm gonna listen to Chibi chi and get a roll on. Um I'll post this in about a day so, yeah.

* * *

Chapter 8:

Day six (continuation): Blind

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He started to cry and whimper out incoherent words that the group couldn't understand. He constantly rubbed his eyes and blinked but everything was still black. A flicker of white eyes was seen and then gone, and then a hitai-ate, gone, green hair, gone.

"Naruto um, don't cry we're going to get back to Konoha tonight. Tsunade-sama can treat you." Neji tried but then the sound of flesh on flesh was heard.

"Neji-kun you suck at consoling! This is how you do it," Inara cleared his voice. "Naruto sweety you're blind. There's no point in taking the truth away from you but its okay. I need you to know that you'll get better. Shikamaru-san says that it isn't serious yet so you'll be alright. Close your eyes so we can wrap them alright?" Naruto obeyed and Inara smiled as he started to put the bandages around his eyes. "Alrighty then we're gonna leave. Let's go!" Inara said happily and they all ran out Neji holding Naruto.

* * *

Sakura wrapped the ice pack on Mizunekai's cheek. Her eyes were sorrowful and held pity for her. "Tsunade-sensei packs one hell of a punch." Sakura said as she dusted her hands off. "Alright now that that's done Sasuke you can go pour out the water." Sasuke nodded solemnly and walked into the bathroom. Sakura followed him her eyes still pitiful and she sighed.

'He's been broken like that ever since we lost Naruto…I hope he'll be alright. ACHK! What the hell are you thinking you dumb idiot of course he's not okay!' She scolded herself. She looked back at the sleeping Mizunekai and got up to see how Sasuke was doing.

She got out of her chair gently not walking Mizunekai and walked over to the connecting bathroom. She was taken aback by the state her friend was in. He was helplessly trying to stop a long flow of tears rolling down his face as he gripped the rag so hard her rung it dry. He seemed to be trying to suppress all his anger and sadness. Sakura turned around and grabbed an extra pillow and then came back.

She put her arms around Sasuke and showed him the pillow. "Go ahead. Scream it all out." She said softly and he greedily took the pillow and started to scream; all his rage, sadness, fury, and helplessness into that sole pillow. He finally collapsed onto the ground and breathed in slowly exhaling after a while.

Sakura helped him up and he sat on the toilet still trying to calm down. He took the pillow again and cried on it soaking it through. "I want him back…" He whimpered out a little muffled. "I want my Naru back…" He finished.

* * *

Rei finally reached the gate but was stopped by the five ANBU. She was confused since the three other jounin that were walking with her got in fine.

"Are you Haruno Rei?" One asked.

"Yes why? Sir, if this is about my husband then I already kno—mmfm!"

An ANBU put his hand over her mouth and he jumped off. She looked up at the holes in his mask but her hitai-ate was placed over her eyes quickly. "Don't even try that." He warned as he jumped towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama ANBU reporting the captured Matsumoto." The ANBU said dropping a tied up Rei. Tsunade smiled down at her and waved her hand.

"Good, send her down to the dungeon and keep her eyes covered. Make sure she knows of her fate. It would be cruel for her not to know." Tsunade dismissed the ANBU. With a small "hai" he left with the thrashing Rei.

* * *

"Inara stay hidden…well…I guess until I come back okay." Neji said as their invisible coating fell. Inara nodded and waved Neji off.

"U-um Neji-kun," Inara choked out. Neji turned around but froze in his spot when a kiss was placed on his cheek. "Be careful for me." He whispered and jumped off invisible again. Neji touched his cheek and Shikamaru whistled with a confused Naruto in his arms. Neji glared at Shikamaru and mumbled something while furiously walking towards the office.

* * *

Tsunade looked up when a knock was heard. She looked at her new desk and wondered who it could be. She glanced at Shizune and nodded. She walked over to the door as soon as Tsunade settled herself in her chair. The door opened revealing a beaten and battered trio. When she got a good look at Naruto she thanked herself for destroying her old desk. Having nothing on her new one she pointed and the hard surface. Shikamaru and Neji nodded as they place Naruto on the desk.

"Naruto what was the last thing you saw before this happened?" Tsunade asked looking over his body.

"A-A jounin had told me to get back when I realized I was in the middle of a battle field," He swallowed forming spit. "He had tried to protect me but I think he got injured by some lady with white eyes and hair. She tossed him aside and he yelled not to look at her but the rest is fuzzy." He finished.

"Knowing you, you probably looked the lady straight in the eye. You're lucky though usually we wouldn't treat blind patients but you still have a 5/20 vision…barely…it seems like you can't see but really look. I'm going to take off the bandages and tell me what _color _do you see?" Naruto actually thought about it when the bandages were removed and he opened his opaque eyes.

"I see this reddish brown." He replied. He had seen this before when he would close his eyes in the direction of the sun and then turn away quickly after because it started to hurt.

"Alright good, now I'll help Kyuubi in there a bit okay?" She said and the green chakra flowed through two of her fingers that were on Naruto's eye lids. "Alright open." She said and Naruto saw things but a little fuzzy. He smiled and got up surprised that he even saw a little but then it all went black.

"Wait Tsunade it's gone." He said disappointedly. "What happened to my sight?" He asked a little scared. He heard her sigh and sit back down.

"The nervous system isn't easy Naruto. I'm going to assign you to intensive care in the hospital." She said writing some things down.

"U-um Tsunade," Naruto started shyly. Tsunade did a small "huh" and Naruto gulped. "Can I _please_ call Sasuke? I want really want to hear his voice." Tsunade smirked and nodded her head but then slapped her forehead.

"Uh yeah sure go ahead." She said giving and Shizune handed Naruto a cordless phone. He sat up and dialed in the number for his house. It rang…and rang…and then finally rang out to his answering machine. Naruto frowned and hung up. He thought for a minute and then called Sakura's house.

"Hello Haruno House!" A gentle voice said over the phone.

"Rei?" Naruto asked unsure.

"Nope Rei's went out this is Sakura may I ask who's speaking?" Sakura said in a polite tone. Naruto gulped again before starting.

"I-It's me, Naruto,"

"…"

"H-hello?"

"SAAAAAAAAAAASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She yelled and a loud boom was heard upstairs. "SASUKE, SASUKE IT'S HIM HE'S ON THE PHONE!" Sakura yelled happily and shoved the phone in Sasuke's hands.

Naruto heard lots of fumbling and then a small shaky voice answered. "H-h-hello-o?" It started out and Naruto couldn't stop his tears.

"S-Sasuke is that you?" Naruto said but heard nothing.

"…_ke what are you doi—!_" He barely heard before the line went dead. A few minutes later the door blew open loud thumps were heard. Naruto was glomped by an unknown black and white object and pushed back onto the desk.

"Naruto where were you why did you run away and leave me alone oh god Naruto I missed you!" He paused to kiss him full on the lips. "Oh god Naruto I love you so much!"

"Sasuke slow down I love you too it's okay." He said hugging Sasuke lightly. Sasuke looked up at Naruto from his comfortable place on the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"N-Naruto…y-your eyes…"

"Sasuke…I'm so sorry but…I-I'm…"

"Naruto no, you can't be it isn't possible!" Sasuke said hiding from the truth.

"It's very possible actually. Naruto just needs the hospital for three weeks or two and he'll be just fine." Tsunade broke through startling the boys.

"Can I still see him though?" Sasuke said asked. "Is there any surgery I'll pay for everything I swear anything to get him better!"

"Sasuke, Sasuke its okay I'll do this for free since I'll take care of him. Yes you can still see him."

Sasuke smiled at this and shook Tsunade's hand happy for his boyfriend. "Thank you so much Tsunade thank you so VERY much!" He said before going back to Naruto. "We should go home now," He looked at Tsunade "please?" She nodded and Sasuke picked Naruto up and was out the door quick.

* * *

Inukai: That was cute! Okay so Naruto is going to be temporarily blind since it seems Sasuke2006 wants him to be visible again! Here's the **I love **I owe you guys:

**I am freakin loving to death: **

Silver-Serval (YAY NEW REVIEWER!)

Sasuke2006

Rose Thomas

Ly Mizukage (by the way LOL that was total coincidence I had no freakin idea!)

**Dark Iasha** (U R NOW MY MOST LOVED!)

Phantomsnow (thanks I'm trying with the mystery, suspense, drama, etc.)

Satoshi Silver Syoran (ISN'T GAARA THE BEST!)

Haunting Hanyou

Firerie Girl

FMA-lover16

Happychica

Krazy-wit-a-K

Inukai: I hope I satisfied you all that's my job here!

* * *

* * *


	10. Day six ends: Defilings and Worries

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…I now own NEJI!

Neji: What? What the hell am I doing here!

Inukai: Well it's your birthday and because of that I'm updating really quick before 12:00 A.M!

Neji: You do realize that's inevitable because of the time you're starting…

Inukai: -looks at clock- HOLY SCHMUCK! It's 11:00 P.M already!

Sasuke: Baka…

Naruto: Stop taunting the girl she only has an hour! Go Inukai you can do it!

Inukai: Yes, yes I can! Let's go Inu!

* * *

Chapter 9: 

Defiling Acts and Genuine Worry

* * *

Naruto had lay down on Sakura's bed listening to the feet step on the floor. Being a ninja he already had a strong sense of hearing along with the help of Kyuubi. The nearest sound he heard was of Sasuke when he would fidget in the chair next to the bed. 

Naruto's eyes were covered with a cold cloth so they could sooth after trying to bring his eyesight back too many times. They started to sting and feel soar so they put him to rest.

Sakura left to take care of Mizunekai who had lost two molars and her bruise was now bleeding. Sakura had to now stitch up sorely ripped skin on the bruise. She gave Mizunekai a small dosage of a sleeping drug in her tea so she wouldn't feel the pain. When she was done she sapped up any blood that had flown from the cut and replaced the ice. She got up and walked into Naruto's room.

"Naruto are your eyes feeling any better now?" Sakura asked sweetly as she removed the cloth and dipped it back into cold water then putting it back. Naruto smiled and muttered a "yeah". Sasuke reached for his hand and held it reassuringly. He gave Naruto a long warm kiss on his forehead and said with equally warm words everything was going to be okay. Naruto giggled and nodded he too gripped Sasuke hand lightly.

"Hey Sakura if Naruto's back what about Rei-chan?" Sasuke asked while looking around. Sakura gave it a thought before agreeing.

"Come to think of it you're right, where is she?" Sakura said also looking around. She got up and ran out in the doorway and yelled for her mother but got no response. She ran back in her room and ran onto the balcony and looked at the empty streets. She frantically ran back inside and started to pull on her sneakers and grab a jacket. "She's not here! I'm going to go find her. You stay with Naruto." She ordered and was almost out the door when a woman stopped her.

"Sakura-san I'm sorry but you are not going anywhere. I don't care if I have to use force or what ever you cannot leave this house your mother ordered me to keep you guys safe. Sasuke-kun if you please close the balcony doors?" She said and pushed Sakura back into her room. "I have something to tell you about Rei…"

* * *

Rei sat against a wall in the cell breathing quite shallow. She was sweating a lot and her clothes had been removed and replaced with a dirty cloth not even worth being called a dress. She had her hands chained behind her and her legs were free. They had of course harshly wrapped her eyes up with some rag. She hated them… 

_Rei tried to break free of the man's grip as he held her by the hair and slammed her head against a wall. He quickly removed her hitai-ate but then slammed his fist in her forehead and eyes. _

_She groaned in a low pained tone not daring to cry out like a little girl. She closed her eyes tightly as a rough dirty rag ripped at her eyelids and was messily knotted in the back. The man punched her in the temple and she saw darkness._

When she had woken up she found her self in a sitting position and that was it. They had used an awkward jutsu to seal all her chakra points and relax her muscles. She was yes paralyzed and daily beaten but she didn't care much. She didn't know if it was the same man who had constantly beaten her in the head and stomach but she didn't care. She knew pain and this was nothing at _all_.

She didn't move at all (not that she could now) when the familiar sound of the cell door opening was heard.

"So this is the one?" She heard a man say.

"Yep, so that'll be 2500 yen right?" Another said. Her head snapped up when she realized what they were talking about. "Don't worry about anything she's paralyzed she'll just hafta take it like the bitch she is. Oh and here," He had paused. "Put this over her mouth no one needs to here her scream." He said before he stepped out. Rei was infuriated at hearing this. They thought she was some fucking toy! Well she'll teach them.

"Oh ho yeah this one is definitely worth the money." The man said. She felt his disgusting hands on her as his hands groped her body. Some rush went through her and her Kurushimi seemed to of activated. "Him nice tattoo you have on y'er stomach. A seal I see?" He said pulling up the 'dress'.

"You sincerely think so?" She started startling the man. "Well thank you so very **much**." She grunted the last word as she kicked the man in the groin. She smirked as he cried out and with incredible flexibility used her feet to pull up the blind fold on her eyes. Her eyes were a blazing green that seemed to even burn the air around her. She looked straight at the man and started to laugh with a hollow tone as he screamed. She broke the chains with brute strength and started to run out of the cell.

She suddenly stopped and pulled up the dress. "Hm, it is nice."

* * *

"Why my mother what the hell did she do! Why is she the one getting executed and not you?" Sakura yelled at Mizunekai. Naruto was just saying 'no' to himself as Sasuke just stared at her in complete shock. 

"Sakura-san I—," Mizunekai tried.

"NO! Don't speak you me this…this…this is blasphemy! Injustice! My mother is an innocent human being unlike you!" Sakura yelled throwing things all over the place. Mizunekai tried to keep her calm demeanor but finally cracked. She grabbed the arm Sakura was using to throw the chair and threw it down. She gave her an angry glare,

_SLAP!  
_

Sakura stood there stunned as she touched her cheek.

"Your mother is a Matsumoto! She would not take this bullshit! You think she would honestly give herself up for execution!" Mizunekai said in a low harsh tone. Her anger showed extremely visible when her eyes turned an ice blue and the sink in the connecting bathroom started to shake. "I am sick and tired of hearing you flap your mouth like you know EVERYTHING! You are no fucking God so I suggest you shut your mouth until you know everything from the meaning of life to the meaning of dirt!" She yelled and the sink in the bathroom exploded. Mizunekai's eyes started to return to their original murky sea green color and she took a deep breath.

Sasuke looked at the flooding bathroom while holding a shaking Naruto and gulped. "M-Mizunekai-san," He said a little frightened when she looked his way.

"**Yes**, Sasuke-kun," She said still a little ticked.

"M-Maybe we should go to the H-Hokage and see—?" He started but cut himself off when Mizunekai stomped her foot.

"Sasuke what is _wrong _with you! Are you not listening or something? Are you that damn thick headed! Do—!"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled startling everyone. "JUST SHUT UP! Sasuke was actually being nice to you! He was just innocently asking a damn question! If you can't answer it properly then I will!" Naruto took a calming breath. The tension in the air was killing them and they needed some type of relief. "Sasuke what she's trying to say is that any Matsumoto clan member that is found will be killed. So we can't go to Hokage for Rei's benefit and we are hiding one that hasn't even done what she ordered and is currently on the lam at the same moment. It's just not safe anymore."

He took another breath before turning his head upwards with his now bandaged eyes. "We should barricade the windows and get ready for any attacks. Make sure all places are locked and all traps and defenses are up. Mizunekai if you can make this house some how fire resistant I'll be extremely grateful. Please everyone I would help but I must go see the Hokage anyways and go to the hospital. I'll miss you guy's good luck!" Naruto said happily.

"Naruto you want me to take you?" Sasuke said softly but Naruto shook his head.

"No but thanks sweety I've got it covered. Kakashi taught me his teleportation jutsu a long time ago I can get there." Naruto said softly and teleported away. Sasuke was a little upset with no goodbye kisses or anything but let it pass and started to help.

* * *

Rei was now free of the compound and was in a part in the forest. The sun was now setting and the rain from the passing days left the dirt muddy. Not being accessed to ink or dye she doused her hair in the mud making it as brown and dirty as she could make it. Got to do what you got to do. She closed her eyes but was interrupted by a voice. 

"Rei-chan, hi I haven't seen you in so long!" The little voice piped up. Rei's eyes flashed in irritation and she slowly snapped her head towards the voice. When she saw who it was her eyes softened.

"Oh hello Inara-kun I haven't seen you either! It's nice to see you again but I have to go. Can you tell me where we based this time?" She said gently and he nodded.

"Where just southeast of here around the village of sand, I wish you lots of good luck on your journey." He said before giving her a large bear hug. She patted his head and jumped off.

"Inara who are you talking too?" Neji's voice rang out to him. He jumped and looked towards his direction.

"No one sincerely myself cause I started to get bored." He said sweetly. He watched with curiosity when Neji turned him around and started to pour something into his hair.

"This is dark brunette die. While I work on your hair I need you to put this on." He said handing Inara a case of white contacts.

"But Neji-kun I don't know how to put these on." He said looking at them in confusion. Neji finished up with his hair and washed his hands in a near by pond. He came back to Inara and put one contact on his finger.

"Open your eyes really wide but stay calm and don't move." He said softly but strictly and put one on and left Inara blink then he placed the other. "Wow you're so similar to Hanabi. Okay from now on your name will be Hina and you are a bunke okay?"

"Wait Hina is a girl name and why of bunke? Why not of something that could be higher like a souke or something?" Inara retorted.

"One you are a girl because we have an unnatural imbalance of testosterone in that damn house and two you're in bunke because my godforsaken uncle doesn't keep any track of the bunke anymore." Neji scolded as Inara pulled on his purple jacket. "Thank goodness you have long hair…" Neji mumbled.

"Neji-kun I think your hair hates you."

"Why do you think so all of a sudden?"

"You keep it all up in a freakin hair tie and that's not fair. As you can see since we came back I have taken out my elastic to set my hair free." Inara said flipping his now brown hair. Neji chuckled and took out his hair tie and to play along flipped his hair too.

"Well then let us go my lady." He said like the true gentlemen he was. 'Hina' gladly accepted and jumped on Neji's back.

* * *

Inukai: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

Naruto: It'll be okay you tried your hardest.

Inukai: WAAAAAAAAAA HAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sasuke: Oh come on you knew this was going to happen to you Neji told you in the beginning and Gaara in the middle and now me in the end! It's inevitable!

Inukai: B-b-but…WAAAAAAAAAA

Itachi: What's wrong with the maiden?

Sasuke: …oh…it's you…hmph anyways she's crying cause it's 7:17 A.M and she's been up all night and she couldn't finish it yesterday...Christ she _had_ to keep us up too…

Itachi: Awthat's why she's crying?

Neji: Jeez Inukai stop acting like a prep that just broke a nail.

Naruto: Your strong don't cry—

Inukai: WAAAAAA!

Neji: INUKAI GOSH DAMMIT WILL YOU STOP THE CRYING!

Inukai: …O.O

Naruto: Now that she's quiet all we need to do is make her smile! Gaara give her a hug!

Gaara: No.

Sasuke: Give the girl a hug or I'll hug you.

Gaara: …fine…-hugs-

Inukai: AH! OMG I'M IN HAVEN!

Naruto: You mean heaven.

Sasuke: Do you even _know _what haven means?

Inukai: …sanctuary?

Sasuke: …close enough.

Inukai: NOW that I'm happy! This _was _in honor of Neji's birthday but it can be both his and 4th of July's honor!

* * *

_**NOTE**_

**I'm not very happy with this chapter because of how it's written. Please criticize you all. P.S: Dark Iasha I'm in the middle of reading chapter two of _The Naruto Myths _and updating but I'm almost done. I really like chapter two more than chapter one but it's a sweet story. If you want a beta or someone to help you I'm here.**

* * *

**Happy Fourth of July I freakin love: **

_DARK IASHA!_

FMA-Lover16

Silver-Serval (you get the new reviewers welcome thanks for coming!)

Sasuke2006

Happychica (I am loving this Godspeed thanx so much!)

Rose Thomas

Ly Mizukage

Phantomsnow

Satoshi Silver Syoran

* * *

**I fear the worse…not a lot of you guys from recent chapters are back…I think you guys are losing interest and honestly I'm scared of that. I don't want to be all "Oh no I'm going to wait for ten reviews a chapter! Or like until I get to 65 reviews!" because I know you guys like the story if I'm even close to 65 but I want to see you read it, liked it, and your comment on it. Please. **

* * *


	11. Day seven begins: Love and Healing Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Inukai: Achk I hope I can get to 70 reviews with this one. Ah my first review corner!

Silver Serval: Thank you so much for passing it on!

Happychica: I think I'll make Rei split-personalitied…redline says it's not a word but I like that word! In this chapter she totally changes! BEWARE!

Dark Iasha: Your story is freakin awesome and I'll go straight to reading the next chapter once I'm done with this update. AH! YOU SAID IT WAS OKAY! That means I'm getting bad…Waaaa this isn't as easy as it looked! Anyways Inara was actually when I was thinking one day what would happen if I merged Gaara and Inukai so Inara popped out of no where so I just gave him that name and yes I just realized when I made the name it was really similar to Inari. Inara and Rei know each other because they're both Matsumoto's and Inara's hekkai genkai is turning invisible.

Dream horse: I don't really understand your question about Sakura but Rei she got out of the prisoner compound.

Naruto: So what's this chapter for?

Inukai: It's from happychica giving me Godspeed! I'm so freakin grateful thanks so much for this!

Sasuke: Let's get this show started.

Itachi: Yes my maiden start the typing!

Inukai: Hai! Let's start a-typing!

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Blooming Love and Healing Eyes

* * *

Inara and Neji ran into the house only to be faced with mass chaos. Hyuugas ran left and right trying to get to a safe house in the large complex.

"Whoa Neji I thought you came from some rich family that knew all about the 'sophistications'." Inara said as he saw the scene play out in front of him. Neji shook his head and was about to step into the current of Hyuugas when a voice called out to him.

"Neji-kun I'm so glad you're back!" Hinata said as she spotted her favorite cousin. Neji looked at her with his regular cold eyes until he felt Inara's grip tighten. He smiled at Hinata as she walked up to him. "Neji-kun who's this," She said looking at Inara.

"Hello Onee-sama I'm Hina!" Inara said cheerfully.

"You d-don't know who I a-am?" Hinata said a little taken aback.

"It's amazing someone doesn't know the head of the Hyuuga clans' daughters' name." A deep wizened voice said startling the two.

'Are you kidding me the _head _of the Hyuuga clan? Oh shit…I screwed up already…Neji-kun…' Inara thought guiltily. He felt the man's eyes boring into his bowed head.

"Where's her seal? We can't have bunke running around free here." He said making Neji angry. He coldly snapped a glare at the older man and started to lead Inara away. "Wait Neji, to make sure none of the 'Matsumoto's' come every Hyuuga is activating Byakugan." Neji opened his mouth but Hiashi stopped him.

"I haven't learned it yet…" 'Shit what the hells this guy's name! Come on Inara wait did Rei-san say about the Hyuugas! Why the hell wasn't I paying attention!' He scolded himself.

_The Hyuugas have a leader called Hiashi…_

"I haven't learned it yet Hiashi-sama." He said politely but his face didn't let up.

"How old are you bunke—?"

"Hina," Inara coldly snapped at Hiashi taking him aback.

"How old are you _Hina_?" He said with a cold voice.

"Seven," Hiashi nodded.

"Well when you get to the safe house we can put a seal on you and that should activate your Byakugan faster since you seem…incapable." He said and was off. Hinata looked at Hina with sympathetic eyes and ran after her father.

Neji couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was his uncle that cold hearted? He couldn't make Inara go through that, no way no how.

"Inara we're going to my room okay. I know it's not secure but we need to go somewhere other than the safe house." He said.

"But Neji-kun that's on an elevated surface. They could hit us from the top that's why they said stay on ground flo—!" Neji cut Inara off and kissed him fully on the lips not knowing how wrong that looked with Inara currently looking like 'Hina'.

"It'll be okay I'll be there to protect you." He said and picked up Inara.

* * *

Rei looked down at the five ANBU that were guarding the gates of Konoha. She saw the ANBU that knocked her out. She pulled out a kunai and licked the blade, her eyes flashing dangerously. The kunai flew out of the trees and went through three ANBU's heads. She then took a shuriken and stuck the fourth one in the eye. He writhed on the floor and he looked up at her and her eyes lit up. He started yelling in hysterical pain then his head fell with a thump.

The last ANBU…the one that had knocked her out was on quick guard. She jumped down when he turned around and pulled off his mask. She threw him down and straddled on top of him. She took out another kunai and smiled devilishly.

"Remember me," She whispered and she pulled on his lips slowly tearing them off. "When you scream…" She ripped the rest off smiling with sweet pleasure when he screamed. She moaned in a sweet euphoria and plucked his tongue. "Ah," she moaned. "Yes keep screaming." She took the same kunai and slowly rubbed it back and forth on his tongue as she sawed through. He started to cry and whimper with tears running down his face. She smiled even more and her eyes snapped as she ripped out the tongue.

Another scream pierced through the air when she cut his nose off. She saw the loss of blood was getting to him. She bent down really close to his face and whispered in his ear and she slowly started to pierce his forehead.

"Remember me…" Her grip tightened and her eyes lit up as the man's breath caught in his throat. "As Rei…"

With that she killed.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the bed his gloved hands holding a drill. He was phased out and couldn't stop thinking of Naruto. _"Mm, a-ah S-Sasuke…" _Sasuke's eyes snapped wide open and he shook his head. He knew Tsunade was the best medical expert in the five legendary countries so if she couldn't do it who could?

Sasuke kept pushing himself too believe he'll see the bright cerulean eyes again not that murky glazed blue. He wanted Naruto…he wanted Naruto to be all he could be for him.

He knew he sounded selfish but he held so much love for the dobe he couldn't bear seeing him in a weakened state. He didn't want Naruto…he needed him.

He needed Naruto's warmth to penetrate his harsh cruel coldness. He needed Naruto's bright colored eyes to show him away. He needed Naruto's golden grin to make his heart jump. He needed Naruto.

Sasuke was close to tears when he realized what would happen if Naruto stayed blind. Things wouldn't be the same anymore. Naruto couldn't be Hokage and fulfill his dream. He couldn't see his job being done of bringing Sasuke happiness and he needed that!

Sasuke knew if he wasn't saved from Orochimaru he would've died. He couldn't turn out like Kabuto, ever. He knew if he stayed in the shadows of revenge and killed Itachi he would be no better than Itachi himself. He would've killed the last of his family and live on feeling accomplished yes but what else would there be to live for? Then Naruto came.

Since he saw Naruto at the age of six on that dock he knew his future was set. He was the special person that would make Sasuke smile. He did it twice when they were young and then he turned ice cold again. But Naruto managed to break through and bring that smile out again.

Sasuke felt the tears down his face. He knew he loved Naruto more than life itself. With out Naruto his heart will be crushed and he would go down the same road of loneliness again. But this time he won't come back. This time he would've died by drowning himself in his own self-pity and brooding.

He watched the stars slowly glitter the sky. Naruto would be staying in the hospital starting from tonight, he presumed. His dream was set. He would make sure Naruto had his eyesight back and would be with him forever.

* * *

Inukai: This isn't going too get me to 70…

Naruto: Why do you say that?

Inukai: Its way too short and I don't want to add anything else until day seven!

Sasuke: Well then do something like two in one and make chapter 11 and post it right after chapter 10.

Inukai: Oh wow…I could do that…you prove to be helpful Chibi Chi!

Sasuke: Damn't! Don't call me that…

Itachi: So my maiden shall we start anew?

Inukai: We shall! You ready Neji?

Neji: …whatever…

Inukai: Oh yeah and you go give Satoshi-chan a hug!

Gaara: What?

Inukai: And because of that give her a kiss too! And do it with meaning!

Gaara: What! Why am I doing it? You're the one that made her sad.

Inukai: Who said she's sad?

Neji: Well she does seem sad…

Inukai: See he thinks she's sad so go do it and make her feel better!

Gaara: -grumbles and hugs AND kisses Satoshi-chan!-

Inukai: Good bye! Let us go Tachi-kun!

Itachi: Of course my maiden and off we are!

Naruto: I guess that leaves us.

Sasuke: Let's just do it. (Inukai: Hmm, what is this!)

Naruto & Sasuke: Review!

* * *

* * *


	12. Day seven ends: Death and Birth

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Inukai: I just need to say this I didn't review as Krazy-wit-a-k…this is a true story. Krazy-wit-a-k only had one computer and I have my own computer and laptop. She sometimes needs me to sign in as her to review for her so she asked me to do it last night…I think…yeah I think it was last night. So I have to give her my proudness because she has reviewed on her own computer and she is my seventieth reviewer but also my best friend. So to actually be fair I'll give me 69th reviewer who I _don't _know in real life props and that is…

**SILVER-SERVAL!**

…and props to our new reviewer:

**RED HILL!**

Inukai: I have a bad feeling we lost Satoshi-chan…

Naruto: Why do you say that?

Inukai: Well she hasn't reviewed and/or glomped Gaara…

Sasuke: Sad…

Inukai: Oh! And all that wanted to hug Sasuke go ahead feel free!

Sasuke: What! Wait two seconds I'm not going to—!

Inukai: Shush and take it like a man –throws Sasuke at reviewers- there good deed done n.n!

Naruto: Ouu…I do NOT want to be in his position…

Inukai: Thank goodness their girls…I think they all are…

Naruto: Why?

Inukai: I don't think fan girls of stories fall in love with the authoress' only the bishounen…

Naruto: Oh…lucky…

Inukai: hehe…I know…THANK YOU FOR GETTING ME THE 70 REVIEWS I PRAYED FOR OH HOW I LOVE YOU GUYS!

* * *

The sun started to set. Soon he and Inara wouldn't have any time to relax anymore. With everyone in the safe house Neji had an idea…

Inara lay underneath Neji whimpering his name. 'This is finally it.' He thought as he felt Neji's hand slip between his legs.

"N-Neji-kun please…" He whimpered and Neji smirked.

"Yes Inara…" Neji said in a husky voice as he started to play with Inara. Inara couldn't form words as he panted and bit his lip. They were supposed to be silent but this was Inara's first time. He couldn't believe the feeling he was receiving by Neji's sole hand.

Neji got up and kissed Inara. "This will certainly be a story to tell." He said and kissed Inara's left eye. "Having sex during another Great Konoha War…catchy…"

Inara giggled but gasped when he realized that his pants and boxers were long gone. "So you are really green haired." Neji said lustfully as he descended.

Inara bit his lip drawing blood trying his best not to cry out. "Oh God…" He whimpered as Neji worked on him. "Neji-kun harder," He begged and held a cry when his wish was granted.

Neji finished up and swallowed all Inara gave him. "Neji-kun," Inara started little tears in his eyes. "I-If I were able…if I…"

"Yes?" Neji demanded.

"If I could conceive a child even if it meant for you to be ostracized from the Hyuuga clan could we—could I?"

"Could I…" Neji prodded on.

"Could I become pregnant?"

* * *

"I heard that Tsunade sees great progress in your sight." Sasuke said trying to break the silence that has been playing on since his 'Hello' this morning.

Nobody ever attacked when there was broad daylight to spot them. Yes the sun was setting but it was still too bright. Nothing blended in with light so they probably retreated or had a ceasefire for now. Buildings were burnt to the ground and bodies littered the street slowly being picked up. Sasuke didn't keep anything from his love. He told him anything. Quite frankly, Naruto was happy he was blind at the moment.

"It has," He said in a small voice. "I don't really know but she said the faster the beep the better."

Sasuke glanced at the machines next to him. There was one with a steady beat, and another with a fast beat. At the top was printed omnireader and on the side it had number 1-20.

'11/20 sight…thank you god…' Sasuke thought almost crying with happiness. Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand and he felt him tighten it more. Sasuke smiled sadly and kissed his hand.

"I'll be with you till the end."

"Sasuke," Naruto turned towards his direction to smile. "Don't tell me things I already know." Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle a little at the remark even though it would be rude to anyone else. He leaned down and kissed Naruto on the lips then lay on his chest closing his eyes. 'Everything will be alright. My dream will come true.'

* * *

Being alone,

Something you can't really avoid if it's coming.

Sakura never realized this until they had taken her mother away. Her father was killed. And her 'aunt' was just recently killed.

Sasuke had left to go visit Naruto. He said he would stay the night. Mizunekai would take care of her until he came back but Sakura would always fight back saying she could do it herself.

Who knew ANBU could be so horrid! So sick! How could the leave her like this! In such…such a state!

It was a sight Sakura would never want to see again. They did things to Mizunekai that she didn't want to give away. When they were done the cut her limbs off and displayed them in front of her dieing eyes.

Sakura was close to tears. She tried to protect her not caring if the label her as a rouge Nin this was family they were dealing with! If her mother was a Matsumoto so was she…Right?

The tears came after they had beaten her to a pulp. She draped herself over Mizunekai crying. Being a medic Nin her self she knew deep down inside she and Mizunekai were dieing. They had hit her in places that would kill any regular person.

Five kicks in the chest exactly by her heart,

Three stabs in her cheek,

Five shuriken in her spine,

Thirteen genjutsu's to her mental conscience,

Thirty punches to the head and stomach areas,

Fifty-Two senbon in her arms,

She was going to die face it or not. She was weak, she couldn't do a thing after the deposited her to the side of Mizunekai.

She stared at the bleeding body and dead murky sea green eyes. Water dripped from the ceiling and ice jutted from the floor in various places. She then realized she was all she had left.

That's when slowly but surly she embraced her. It was sloppy. She was more like laying on her than hugging her but she tried. She used all her strength to give her a small peck on the cheek like she did her mother and finally she fell asleep.

A deep sleep…

* * *

Inukai: Since the part with Sasuke and Naruto I wanted to stop!

Naruto: Cool down now tell us why slowly.

Inukai: I have really horrible writers block that I almost cried and threw myself out a window. I told myself I'd write it today because I won't be here next week!

Sasuke: I see…so you're afraid that you won't get the hundred reviews you wished for?

Inukai: Well I don't know I have really beautifully nice and loyal reviewers who THANK YOU JESUS got me 71 so I think I might get to and least 80. How about this! 80th reviewer can get a one-shot all to themselves about any character from _Blind, Naruto, Inuyasha, _or _Full Metal Alchemist_. Maybe KH too but I'm not sure. PLEASE someone be 80th reviewer! I'll do the same thing for 90th and 100th so on and so forth.

Naruto: Oh man you're so close! It'll be so sad if you don't get 100.

Inukai: Yeah…SHOOT FOR 80 YOU GUYS PLEASE!

* * *

* * *


	13. Day Eight begins: Recovery and Children

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **THIS CHAPTER IS _VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERY _LEMONY! Kinda of point too...**

**ALSO YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ THE PRE-CONVERSATION AND POST-CONVERSATIONS!**

Inukai: WHY! WHY CAN'T I OWN IT!

Sasuke: …wait a minute…I'm not being molested! Where'd Megumi go?

Inukai looks around before shrugging shoulders: Ah we—

Megumi: HELLO WORLD!

Inukai: Oh great the crazy mofo's back…

Megumi: In the last few chapters I wasn't here I have finally gotten over Sasuke…

Everyone: GASP!

Sasuke: NOOOOOO…I mean uh n-not like I c-care uh…YAY?

Inukai: You care don't you…?

Sasuke: …no…

Inukai: Aw I'll love you!

Sasuke: NO!

Inukai glares: …you hurt my feelings…Well I have a cousin who loves you…

Sasuke: Oh how old is she? She is a she right?

Inukai: Yeah she's a girl and she thinks you're hot…but…

Sasuke: But…?

Inukai: She's only four years old…Oh and hey Megumi since you don't like Sasuke who do you like?

Megumi: …well…

Inukai: Well?

Megumi: KAKASHI!

Kakashi: Wait what the hell!

Inukai: Morning how it be?

Kakashi looks at Megumi: AHHHH GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Sasuke: Take it like a man!

Megumi: You're so mean! Why are they mean to me and not Inu!

Inukai: Lol that's actually a very good question…Let's calculate…Itachi seems to like me in a friendly way…

Itachi mutters: That's what you think…

Inukai stares: …anyways…Gaara is my lover but I share him with Sato-chan…

Gaara: Who I must say…is cool…

Inukai: What?

Gaara mumbles again: She's cool…

Inukai: Can't hear you!

Gaara: I LIKE HER DAMN'T HAPPY NOW!

Inukai: HEY! I like her too but don't start sleeping around!

Megumi: While you guys fight I'll do it. And let us see Naruto likes you lots but wants to be in more pre-story conversations…

Naruto: Yes please!

Inukai: Alright I can arrange that…

Megumi: And Sasuke has a fire of love for you.

Sasuke: Stop bull shiting damn't!

Inukai looks at paper: Um…she's not…and this paper writes down the truth auto…ma…tic...ally… -looks at Sasuke-before we run screaming I'll answer you question…she's four and she's really cute…but annoying…

Sasuke: I'm loved by a four year old…sadness…

Inukai sighs: I'll love you but not like Megu.

Sasuke eyes Inukai: Okay…but you can't like Itachi then!

Itachi: Wait…what!

Inukai: Oh get over it damn't!

Itachi grabs Inukai: The maiden can love who ever!

**Side conversation **

Megumi: I hope she realizes the Uchiha brothers are fighting over her…

Kakashi: I think she realizes…

Megumi: I know Inu she's denser than a rock…

Kakashi: Does Gaara know this?

Naruto: Yes…

Megumi: Yeah he knows but Inukai still loves him even though the Uchiha bro's…

Naruto: Yeah…

**End side conversation **

Sasuke: You can only love one Uchiha!

Inukai: Don't make me hate you again!

Itachi: Yeah stop being a baby Sasuke!

Kakashi: A jealous one!

Sasuke: SHUT UP! Go ahead! Hate me! I don't care!

Inukai: Alright then I hate you!

Itachi: Don't hate him you'll hurt his feelings maiden.

Inukai with tears in eyes: I don't care he asked for it!

Sasuke: Wait! Honestly? I was just joking! Don't hate me!

Itachi: See?

Inukai: I thought so!

Megumi: Don't deny your love for Sasuke!

Inukai and Sasuke: WHAT!

Inukai: I don't love him my cousin does…

Megumi: Hey wait a minute…isn't that the cousin that calls him Brianna?

Inukai holding in laughter: Pfffffffffffffffhhhhhhhttttt……….YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES HAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

**Chapter 13: EXTRA LEMON SCENE WITH SASUKE AND NARUTO FOR ALL YOU LOYAL 80 REVIEWERS! **(Sasuke: YAY! Naruto: WHAT! Inukai: YAY! Now shut it!)

Recovery and Children (Sasuke: I'm not getting pregnant am I? Inukai: We are not on good terms so please shut the hell up!)

* * *

_Bee—_

Inukai: OH SHIT WAIT!

Megumi: Oh come on what!

Inukai huggles Sasuke: This isn't sorry or anything…but happy birthday! We all love you…except me…

Everyone talking: Oh yeah…you forgot...me too…yeah…my bad…we forgot Naruto's last year too…yeah that was fun…when the party starts? I dunno ask either Inukai or Megu…yeah oh we have to sing…great…HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SASUKE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO YOU!

Sasuke: Well then thanks to everyone but you.

Inukai: I'm throwing your party!

Sasuke: Oh I love you Inukai!

Everyone: FINALLY MAN!

Sasuke and Inukai part: NOT LIKE THAT DAMN'T!

_

* * *

_

_Beep…beep…beep_

Sakura crystal green eyes were lidded by paling blue skin as she was held in a coma. They had rush her into the hospital she felt everything though…every mistaken thrash into wall the not so gentle placement into the bed and every needle inserted her.

She finally let all see her bright highlighter green eyes to see her childhood crush crying her with watery ebony eyes. She tried to lift her right arm and succeeded as she dragged her hand on top of his head. He looked up and barely managed smiled at seeing her flushed alabaster face and blue veins visible to all.

She smiled too not wanting him to feel left out and croaked out extremely hoarse words. "Hey Sasuke," She said and started to cough. Sasuke smiled and nodded in answer. She smiled wider and stuck out a tongue. "Don't w-worry I'll be fine…" She said trying to deep breathe but instead started coughing again. She wanted to ask about Naruto but was silenced by Sasuke's finger.

Sasuke got up and nodded apologetically as he walked out to Naruto's room. She looked at him move out of the room and nurses come in. She closed her eyes as she felt her veins burn with the new medicine.

She slowly slipped into sleep as the medicine took affect…

* * *

"Sasuke how is she?" Naruto said in his same small voice as the green chakra focused itself into the cloth on his eyes. The wires jingled as he turned to the right towards his sound

"How do you know it's Sasuke?" Sasuke replied giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Naruto held onto his collar and him kept there kissing him longer than intended.

"Nnh Naruto," Sasuke moaned and gasped as he parted for air.

"Sasuke," Naruto said as Sasuke started to walk away. He saw a large blush on his face and Sasuke smirked.

"Yes Naru-chan?" He said slyly and Naruto blushed again much deeper.

"C-Could I um," His hands twitched. "Could I see you?" He stuttered out and Sasuke's face contorted into confusion. It took him a while before finally realizing what Naruto was saying. They already took it a step further but this meant he might have to be in a uke position. 'Ah hell,' Sasuke thought and started to take off his clothes.

**L-E-MON LEMOOOON! **

He straddled on top of Naruto and took Naruto's hands letting them rest on his shoulders. Naruto let his hands wander downwards towards Sasuke now extremely sensitive nipples. He tweaked them a bit making Sasuke produce the most delicious sound he had ever heard.

He moved lower and played with his abs and chest area then put his hands on his back playing with that area for a while before cupping his butt. Sasuke jumped forward causing friction between the two's lower areas. They moaned simultaneously as Sasuke bent forward to kiss Naruto. Still connected to his lips he started to rock back and forth.

"S-Sasuke s-stop unh, hold on…" He said and he started to fumble with the hospital dress. Sasuke being the persistent one pulled it up already and positioned himself on top of Naruto ready for the pain already. "Put me inside Sasuke…" Naruto said a little breathless. Sasuke whined out a yes as he slowly went down on top him.

He cried out and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Naruto…it hurts!" He whined out and Naruto kissed his cheek cooing to him it'll be okay. Sasuke's hand squeezed Naruto's tightly as he went part way.

"Does it feel better now?" Naruto said softly as Sasuke tried settling himself on him. Sasuke weakly nodded his head and sat back up. "I would move for you but I'm the disabled one." He joked and Sasuke smiled. He was glad Naruto couldn't see the little tears running down his eyes. He pushed himself up and pushed back down roughly. He cried out in pain and pleasure as a feeling surged through him.

"Naruto it feels good!" He groaned as he slowly went down on Naruto's member. Naruto himself started to groan at the feeling of being inside his lover. Even though Sasuke was seme he couldn't help but wanting to do this again.

For some reason no matter how feminine Sasuke might look or act he still had some air of superiority around him. He was knocked back to reality when he felt Sasuke put his member in deeper and all the way.

Sasuke started to bounce on top of Naruto's lap quickly wanting release soon. "N-Naruto," He panted out as his hips and knees cried out in pain from straddling on him. He felt it coming…the feeling that made you want to scream…made you want more…slowly but it was there.

He gasped when he felt Naruto's long fingers brush against his erect member making him cry out. Naruto feeling his lover's erection made him himself a bit more excited. He pumped slowly making Sasuke want more.

"H-hurry Naruto faster…" He panted out once again. The noises Sasuke produced made Naruto grab his sides and lift him up only to bring his down harshly again. Sasuke cried out and he started to feel the familiar warm feeling in the lower part of his stomach. He repeatedly did the same motion over and over again until Sasuke finally cried out. He had hit the spot…he hit it wantonly making Sasuke gasp and the random pleasure. He knew he was ready when Sasuke's grip tightened and he started to bounce up and down faster. "N-Naruto I'm going too!" He yelled and was about to co—

**LEMON DONE WAAAA!**

"Sasuke get off of him…" A deep female voice said in a monotone pitch. Sasuke gasped and grabbed the sheet pulling it over his chest like a female would.

"Wait, what are, you doing here!" He said in a squeaky tone. He looked at the lady, now dubbed Tsunade and four other people behind her. Shikamaru, a dead Hinata, Kiba, and…Chouji…what the hell are they doing here! Sasuke squeaked like a little girl again and hid underneath the covers. "Why didn't you tell me they were here!" Sasuke yelled still in a squeaky voice.

"Um, Sasuke…" Naruto was cut off by his lover.

"Why couldn't you tell me huh? You couldn't see they came?"

"Sasuke…"

"What!"

"I'm blind…"

"Oh…right…" Sasuke said guiltily. Tsunade cleared her throat making Naruto's eyebrow rise.

"Speaking of which what are you doing here? You're done with the chakra transfer today." He said and Tsunade sighed.

"You have visitors." She said impassively making Naruto squeal also. He reached for Sasuke successfully and pulled him close with one arm and pulled the sheet up with the other. Sasuke curled up to Naruto hiding from them.

"Hello visitors who are killing the mood. Hi, how is it, I'm fine, your good, bye." He said and waved them out.

"Oh come on Naruto that's rude Hinata even snuck out to see you!" Kiba retorted and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay then hello Hinata, there I directed one to her alone happy now? Please leave I have unfinished business that sure as hell wants to be finished!" He said and Sasuke jumped up and pointed at them accusingly.

"Um…can I just leave now?" Hinata said in a small voice.

"No! You snuck out to see Naruto and you're going to see him!" Kiba yelled.

"But I saw him—…"

"Your dad almost killed me when he caught me sneaking you out so you're going to stay damn't!" Kiba yelled again shutting her up.

"Sasuke get dressed." Tsunade said in the same monotone voice again as she walked over to Naruto. "I don't know if you guys were humping each other at the same speed of the beep or what but Naruto it stopped."

"What does that mean does that mean that he went blind!" Sasuke yelled in confusion and panic.

"No Sasuke," Naruto said making the blanket wrapped Sasuke look at him with teary eyes.

He wasn't looking at a cloth…he was looking into bright sapphire eyes…

* * *

Neji fell next to Inara panting with bruised lips. Inara collapsed also eyes closed tightly as he tried to catch his breath. He had the ride of his life with Neji.

"Is it okay?" Inara asked hesitantly. Neji looked at him and smiled.

"Yes," Neji said cupping his cheek. "It's okay," He said and kissed Inara's nose.

"Right then, we'll have a child in approximately three months!" Inara said happily and Neji chuckled.

"You mean nine months right?" Neji giggled. Inara looked at him with confused face and then nodded his head.

"Yeah nine months same thing…" Inara said waving his lover off. Neji smiled and shook his head.

"Come on Inara we should go and bathe." He said gently and Inara jumped off the bed to follow him.

"Hey, you forgot, what about the dye and contacts?" He asked pulling at his hair. Neji's face suddenly contorted into a disgusted look and took on a green color. "Neji…Neji? Neji-kun what's wrong!" Inara said a little afraid.

"I'm sorry but it's scary how similar you look like to Hanabi and I just…ugh…" He said and walked into the bathroom dragging his feet. Inara giggled and pushed Neji in.

"Neji," He whispered in a dangerously sly voice making a shiver run up Neji's back. "You should like me anyway." He said and walked into the tub turning the shower on. Neji looked at Inara one more time before shaking his head.

When he stepped in he picked Inara up and pushed him against the tile wall. "Ready for round 2?" He said and started to kiss Inara's neck.

"Neji-kun…" Inara managed out.

* * *

Inukai: YAY!

Sasuke: You made me a uke baka I hate you!

Inukai: OH! So now you hate me!

Sasuke: I always hated you bitch!

Inukai: You little asshole see THIS is why no one likes you!

Sasuke: Why because I hang out with you!

Inukai: No because you're such a damn pain in the ass! I wonder why Itachi didn't kill you with the rest of the damn Uchi—

Megumi: Whoa there Inu slow down no need for that.

Naruto: Sasuke stop acting so rude you're lucky she still cares!

Inukai: I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM AT ALL!

Itachi: Maiden…

Inukai: Sorry…

Naruto: See she says sorry!

Inukai: I wasn't saying sorry to the bitch of a—!

Megumi: Inukai!

Naruto: Inukai stop it.

Inukai: Stop blaming me damn't it was his fault!

Sasuke: How is everything I do to you my fault! You ever considered that it was probably you that hurt me feelings! Huh?

Everybody turns to Sasuke!

Sasuke: You ever thought that sometimes the things you say hurt!

Inukai: No Sasuke I didn't okay! Maybe it was because I was already dealing with my problems! I didn't know anything…Megumi even said it…I'm denser than a rock.

Naruto: Megumi didn't mean it…don't take it that way.

Itachi: Maiden remember never cry till you fall get up and fight till the end.

Inukai: Yeah…I know…Gomen Na sai Sasuke…

Sasuke: …Gomen…

Megumi: Great now hug!

Inukai and Sasuke hug!

Megumi: Every one hug!

**Neji and Gaara watching everyone hug…**

Neji: Ah oh Megumi's coming…

Gaara: _And _Inukai…great just hug me…

Neji eyes Gaara: You're going to fall that easy Sabaku?

Gaara: Would you rather die Hyuuga? Choice is yours.

Neji: What ever…–hugs Gaara-

Inukai: Ready Megumi!

Megumi: Ready!

Inukai and Megumi: YOUR WELCOME SATO-CHAN –pushes Gaara and Neji together making them kiss-

**Later that night…**

Inukai: We _finally _got everyone drunk…including you…

Megumi: Whaa iiiit waaasent maaa fooolt daaa reeed stuuuu waa goo (what it wasn't my fault the red stuff was good)

Inukai: Look at Gaara and Itachi Megu.

Megumi: Who Megu? Me Megu? I Megu!

Inukai whispers: Your welcome Sato-chan…-taking pictures of Itachi and Gaara furiously making out-

Megumi: Ouu these are soft…

Inukai plucks Megumi's hand off: Yep you are so lucky you're my best friend.

Megumi: I want the squishy things!

Inukai: Go get them from Sakura.

Megumi: She has no squishy things!

Inukai cracking up: go b-bother T-Temari t-then HA!

Megumi: No I wanna take your squishy things.

Inukai: And your lucky Gaara and Itachi are 'busy' or else they would've so killed you for this…

Megumi: I feel sick…

Inukai: OH NO! DON'T! YOU! DARE!

Megumi: I feel better now…you got something on your shirt…

Inukai: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MEGUMI I'M GOING TO KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!

Very sexy drunk looking Gaara and Itachi: _Review…_

* * *


	14. Day Eight ends: Confessions and Clans

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Inukai: AHHHHHHHHH!

Naruto: OMG WHAT'S HAPPENING!

Inukai: I HAVE 90+ REVIEWS! AHHHHHH!

Sasuke: I'm happy for you.

Inukai hugs Sasuke: Thanks…

Sasuke blushes: Yeah…

THANK YOU SO DAMN MUCH ALL OF YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL SO FREAKIN MUCH! THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO MAKE ME HAPPY! IF WE GET 100 OF 'EM I'LL DO SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR _ALL_ MY REVIEWERS JUST REQEUST FOR THIS CHAPTER!

Inukai: LET'S GET IT STARTED!

Itachi: LET'S GO!

Sasuke giggles

Inukai: …did you just gigg—never mind…

Neji chuckles

Naruto: YAHOO!

Gaara: …yeah…

* * *

Outside the windows of the Hyuuga mansion explosions and jutsu after jutsu was going off. Neji held onto Inara as he trembled in fear. Every odd moment they would turn invisible and Neji would have to calm Inara down.

"I-If they come in here Neji they'll kill you…" Inara hiccupped to his lover. He and Neji were inside a closet after hearing them blast open the front gates. Neji constantly tried to quiet Inara down or else they'd here them.

"Inara you have to trust me I'll be fine." He said giving him a chaste kiss on the forehead. Inara whimpered when he heard yelling and a scream from the room next to them. 'Other people stayed in the house too…' Neji thought as her heard feminine screams and male grunts.

"_We're looking for Awari Inara we know one of you Hyuuga bitches took him!" _They heard and Inara gasped.

"Phoenix?" He whispered and Neji roughly turned his head towards him.

"What did you say!" He whispered harshly. He knew about Matsumoto Phoenix he was currently the second strongest one other than their leader. If he were to find them Neji _knew _he would die. He couldn't tell Inara that no way, he would keep it to himself this time.

"H-His names Phoenix…he's my…he's my…" Inara tried but couldn't get the words out. He was with Neji and they've went so far so quick that he choked on the words he couldn't get out. He decided to let Neji put two and two together. "M-My real last name isn't Awari…its Hidemo Inara…" He said and then swallowed before continuing. "Phoenix's last name is Awari…"

Neji looked at him confused before his eyes widened. "You whore…" He said and pushed Inara off of him. The sudden movement made Inara yelp and then Neji realized what he had just done. He was about to say sorry until a large crash shook the room. It made Inara jump away from the red hot wall and cover his ears. He was making silent screams with his mouth wide open and tears running down his face as he pressed his ears tightly against his head. Neji was confused and looked around and then looked at the wall. The closet was the safest place in his room since the walls were made of steel but the steel was an angry red. He saw Inara's arm and looked at sizzling flesh.

"I know you're in here koi…" They heard a deep manly voice say. "Come out come out where ever you are…Inara…"

Neji's voice caught in his throat and was replaced with a lump of fear. He slowly backed away from the door a delusional Inara behind him. He vaguely remembered the picture of the man; bright orange eyes, red hair, black stripes on either side of his face. Killed over 1,000,000…power fire and sound…

Neji felt the wall farthest from the wall and jumped away at the searing heat. He hissed in pain and looked to the side to see a panting Inara. He took his hand and wrote out…_What's happening? _

Inara did the same. _If I disobey him he uses some type of sonic attack and a loud ringing targets me and me alone. It's messing with my head._

Neji figured it out barely by Inara's shaky fingers and looked around. It started to get really hot…_very _hot…

"He knows we're in here." Neji said suddenly out loud. "He's using his powers to trap us in here like an oven!" he yelled.

"What! What's going on!" Inara yelled in frustration.

"Get out…we have to get out!" He yelled as he started to focus all his chakra into his feet.

"I don't understand! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Inara yelled and Neji kicked with all his might exploding the door open. He almost froze on spot as he saw the smirk on the mans' face.

'Oh God we're gonna die… we're gonna die… we're gonna die… we're gonna die… we're gonna die…' was all that was going through his mind. All that went through his mind…all he just yelled…possibly his last word.

"RUN!"

* * *

Sasuke was now sitting on a chair in Naruto's jacket that was quite big on him and his big white t-shirt he had thrown on and some khaki shorts with white and black shoes. He curled up like a cat in a fetal position on the chair waiting for Naruto to finish up and sign out.

"I wonder why they haven't hit the hospital yet…" Tsunade sighed, startling Sasuke. He looked up and with sad eyes before slowly nodding. "Fix your face you look like you're constipated or something." She said and Sasuke actually chuckled.

"I don't know," He suddenly answered Tsunade's first question. "Maybe they do have hearts." This comment made Tsunade almost roll off the floor laughing. "Shut up Hokage-sama I'm not in the mood." He said making Tsunade lower her laughs to small giggles.

"What, Sasuke-kun's going through his time of month?" She said making Sasuke blush furiously. He grabbed the nearest chair and chucked it at Tsunade and she crushed it with her fist. She looked up at Sasuke amber eyes gleaming and Sasuke glared back with that ever so famous icy Uchiha glare. They stared at each other fiercely before Sasuke finally turned the other way laying his cheek on his knee.

"Tsunade-sama…" He started off shyly at fidgeted with his fingers. "Remember when I told you that one day I would need a clan…?" He said and then buried his face as it became a little to hot.

"Aw Sasuke-kun wants to become a female!" She said and started laughing again.

"Shut up I'm still Uchiha Sasuke **_son _**of the ever so famous Uchiha Fugaku. Don't mess—…" He tried but was cut off.

"With the princess!" Tsunade managed out between laughter and Sasuke then forgot about blushing and got up zipping the overly large orange jacket over his lithe body. He started to walk away but then Tsunade stopped him with strangled waits. Sasuke stopped and turned around sharply the cold glare in his eyes. He was trying this nice thing but Tsunade made him realize that usually he gives off the impression of 'feminism'. He couldn't have that…he'd be nice…well the best way he could.

"Look I want to carry this child okay. I want to take the responsibility to carry my own clan and not become a burden and knock up Naruto who doesn't need to be apart of it! Sure, Naruto said he could've done it if this certain rule dignity didn't apply since he had Kyuubi." He said sitting back down. Tsunade cleared her throat and sat down across from him.

"Have you two thought this out?" She said knowing sometimes Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't be the best parents in the world.

"Yes we thought, we've made up thousands of names even naming it after my brother who for a few seconds I found appealing to be named after but then again there're some things you cannot forgive in life. So we were going to name it either Dante," His reasons hidden... "Or Miyuki because for some reason Naruto thinks Dante was too boyish for a girl."

"Other than the names what about other things, like your body stature in order for you to be able to hold up a stomach and a baby you will have to gain a lot more weight than 91 pounds if you think you can carry a baby with such a frail figure. You're lucky you were blessed with such a feminine body. Rise up your shirt for me?" She asked and Sasuke had a faint blush on his face for a second before walking up to her zipping down the jacket and quickly lifting his shirt. Then he quickly put it back down. "Oh come on don't be such a baby kept it there." She said holding his hands up the second time he lifted his shirt.

"Was there something I missed for the few days I was out?" Naruto said coming up with his white shirt with a green frog on the front and blue jeans. Sasuke looked at him with impassive eyes as he slowly lowered his head to look down at him as he approached. Naruto smiled at him and kissed his nose.

"I don't like you…" He said in an icy tone.

"Well then again you were never my type…" Naruto said wrapping his arms around him.

"Down uke no smex now," Sasuke said making Naruto blush and look the other way. Sasuke petted him and he growled and sat down next to Tsunade to observe. She prodded at his stomach and then made some approving sounds.

"Alright Sasuke if you want I can manipulate your anatomy tonight." She said sighing and sitting back again.

"Wait Sasuke I still would like to carry the child! I mean I am the…_female_…in the relationship so I could most definitely do it! Don't make this decision if you don't want too…" Naruto extremely reluctant towards his boyfriend becoming pregnant and him who he believes should.

"Sasuke, Naruto's right I think you should think on it for at least two nights or more…hey when's the festival again?" She said pondering. Naruto took a while to count on his fingers but Sasuke automatically answered for him.

"Six days," He said and then pointed out the window at the full moon.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Tsunade and Naruto yelled at the same time and Sasuke just nodded his head.

"Come on Naru let's go," Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him out of the hospital.

* * *

Oh no, Naruto had less than a week to ask Sasuke out. Yes this was a totally different thing! He was his boyfriend and lover but that does NOT mean he would go to the festival with him. Sasuke missed out on all the festivals ever since his family died and he told him he'd never go to another! Naruto couldn't let this happen. He had tried on several occasions yes but it never came out…he must—

"I can't believe the nerve of that woman!" Sasuke started again and Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke she didn't mean anything she just thought that you should—…"

"No she called me wrong in my face!" Naruto sighed being used to Sasuke's voice interrupting his. He was sitting upside down on his couch since they were at his apartment this time. He found that the most comfortable position at the moment and the blood rushing to his head was calming and set a peaceful aura—

"How can that _Hokage _be like that so dishonorable to her people? I knew we should have never gotten a female Hokage!" He yelled and Naruto started to actually pay attention…

"That _person _needs to learn some manners. Women are so damn rude and inconsiderate! Damn't Uzumaki listen to me!" He yelled. When Sasuke called Naruto _Uzumaki _he knows he had crossed a line with Naruto. Now Naruto wouldn't go crazy or anything but he would put some places in order.

"Sasuke calm down there is no need to yell. Women are very sophisticated creatures who you know you can _not _live with out literally and metaphorically. Our lives would be dull and unpopulated without them so you shouldn't say anything about the female race. Also you shouldn't be a total sexist about her being the first female Hokage. As we both know again there is an unbalance of irregular testosterone in this village that we should learn to appreciate the females we have." He said and turned back upside up. "And don't you _ever _call me Uzumaki again!" He said crossly and got up to walk into his room. He closed the door quite calmly for some one with Naruto's temper and attitude then Sasuke heard that oh so familiar click of 'you are sleeping on the couch tonight'.

* * *

Inukai: I AM GOING TO ADD A CHAPTER OF BEHIND THE SCENES THE MAKING OF BLIND IN HERE! IT'S FRIGGIN HILARIOUS!

Sasuke: NEXT chapter idiot.

Inukai: Oh yes and Dark Iasha I did this chapter and another chapter of 'Behind the scenes' for ya I hope you think Sasuke's manlier and you see why I made him a bit girly.

Naruto: Oh yeah we shall have a party if we get 100 reviews!

Megumi: Woman!

Inukai: Child!

Itachi: That's mine!

Inukai: Sorry lover…

Itachi: That's okay maiden!

Megumi: WOMAN!

Inukai: Aru?

Megumi: Are you mad! You said you'll do something for every reviewer of this chapter!

Inukai: Ah I love them that much I can do it. And good…I hope…

Megumi: Oiya…

Sasuke: Review!

* * *

* * *


	15. BEHIND THE SCENES I

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I sure as hell own '_Blind'_!

Megumi: We have been getting some private complaints and messages that the beginning of Blind has taken up a lot of space and we should just make a story.

Inukai: So here we are in _BEHIND THE SCENES: THE MAKING OF BLIND! …A.K.A: INSANITY_

Megumi: A.K.A NOTHING TO DO WITH BLIND!

Inukai: O.O

Megumi: n.n

Inukai: T.T

Sasuke: O.o

Inukai: ¬¬

Megumi: X3

Sasuke: N.N

Naruto: …?

Inukai & Megumi & Sasuke: XD HAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

It was amazing, after a long night of partying and drinking and molesting and sleeping with your best friend's boyfriend…and your best friend…and _your _boyfriend…Megumi seemed to of pulled through with only a negative pregnancy test and a pounding headache.

She sat up and felt something warm cuddled up in her bed next to her. She patted it and it moaned turning on its back. She felt its stomach and then her eyes became large…there was soft basketballs on her bed! AHHHHHHHHHH!

Megumi jumped up and looked at her bed to see an equally naked Inukai lying peacefully on her bed. She solemnly opened bright pink eyes and stared lazily at her.

"No, we did not do anything last night…" She said and got up. "I just slept with you…" Megumi panicked again. "Like best friends do…" Megumi panicked once more! "Except I happen to not be wearing any clothes…" Megumi screamed! "And I have no idea what really happened last night…"

Megumi looked around frantically while the only thing going through her head was…

_I slept with the director… I slept with the director… I slept with the director…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_I slept with the director… I slept with the director… I slept with the director…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_I slept with the director… I slept with the director… I slept with the director…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_I slept with the director… I slept with the director… I slept with the director…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_I slept with the director… I slept with the director… I slept with the director…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_I slept with the director… I slept with the director… I slept with the director…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_I slept with the director… I slept with the director… I slept with the director…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_I slept with the director… I slept with the director… I slept with the director…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_I slept with the director… I slept with the director… I slept with the director…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_I slept with the director… I slept with the director… I slept with the director…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_I slept with the director… I slept with the director… I slept with the director…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

…and then some…

Inukai not new to this at all just got up and started getting dressed. "Good Morning," She said in a smooth voice.

"Good morning, aren't you just a little freaked out by what happened!" Megumi yelled at her best silver haired friend.

Inukai looked up with the same impassive eyes and blinked. "It's not like it hasn't happened before…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," She yelled again and Inukai shook her head. "How could you not be disgusted from sleeping with your best friend…who is by the way…A GIRL!" She yelled only getting the same look from Inukai.

"Have you forgotten, I have a girl friend you idiot…" She said and Megumi blanched.

"Y-You do? S-since w-when did you b-become g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g…" She stuttered…a lot…

"Bisexual one and two I only like her no one else you idiot."

"Who is she! What the fuck does she look like! WHY DO I CARE?"

"Her name is Moon. She has black hair and green eyes, and because you have a tendency to do it." She said as she was fully dressed.

Megumi looked her friend over and couldn't believe what she heard. I mean the girl had a curvy feminine figure a black trench coat that she ALWAYS wore that never showed at the top yet the bottom showed white denim jeans and black boots. She had long ass silver hair and bluish pink eyes. Nice tan brown skin and…fangs…yes she had fangs…maybe it was like her pointy ears…yes Megumi had pointy ears…

"Okay…in the minds of us this **never **happened, okay!" She yelled still covered by the sheet.

"If you say so…" Inukai agreed. "Now…get out of my trailer…" She said and Megumi was confused again. She then felt a hand on her hair as it threw her out.

"…w-wait what a-about my c-cloth—…" But the door was already in her face.

* * *

So here we start BTS The making of Blind! It's amazing how we just start off randomly with "the morning after" then got…well, here. Today our favorite group of…_people _are trying to entertain themselves by a water balloon war inspired by Inukai. While everyone threw large, oddly shaped water filled balloons at each other, Sasuke and Megumi were inside perfectly dry.

"Megumi, why aren't you outside being insane like you normally are?" asked Sasuke after a long silence.

"Because, I don't want to get wet, Itachi's trying to get me back for taking pictures of him at your birthday party, Inukai's outside, and _someone _has to write this chapter of Blind!" Megumi replied, frazzled. Wait…frazzled?

Sasuke looked over Megumi's shoulder and his eyes half lidded. "This is total crap…" He said and Megumi started to whine. She yelled in frustration and threw the cordless keyboard at Sasuke head. Sasuke's eyes suddenly started to water and he started to whine himself.

"Waaaa…" He started off and Megumi looked at him.

"Sasuke don't even try the crying act…" She said even though her lip started to twitch. Sasuke's whine just turned into a defeated ukish bawl of sadness and Megumi started to cry too. "Aw Sasuke please don't cry!" She said and she hugged him.

A wet hyper exhilarated Neji came in hair soaking wet and plastered to his face. He had a dark black t-shirt on and bright orange jeans. "Oh my bad sorry guys continue…" He said but stopped in mid-way. "By the way Megumi…that sucks…this is all being written behind a rock by Inukai…sorry…?"

Megumi looked at Neji and Sasuke once more before making a strangled cry and fainting to the floor.

* * *

**In the battle field!**

* * *

"Neji status report…!" Inukai yelled over the battle war cries and spurting of water guns, her fellow teammate Neji had just ducked and had been saved by Naruto another fellow teammate.

"Well at the moment I have good news and bad news…" He said and started to but his hair back up in a, yes, orange ribbon with a pretty bow! (Okay…so that bow part wasn't true but hey! We can dream right?) Inukai had actually opened the trench coat and changed into black shorts and an orange t-shirt. Naruto was spraying relentlessly in a black tank top and orange denim shorts that reached his knees. No one bothered to wear shoes it was funnier when you slipped on your ass…They went through many names…Team Rasengan: A.K.A: Naruto, Inukai, and Neji and Team Chidori (without any Sasuke…): A.K.A: Itachi, Kakashi, and Gaara…

Then things got a little ridiculous…

Flaming Bunnies and Insane Mice of Doom

Then,

BoomShackalacka and Infernal Chickadees of Sunaha (Suna and Konoha for the idiots who don't get it…and for the ones, who did, thank you,)

Finally they settled on…

Neji's Team being Byakugan and Kakashi's Team being Sharingan.

…how lame was that?

**Anyway back to the battle field…**

"The good news is the Sharingan have agreed to our terms of alliance

But the bad news is that they want to meet in enemy territory." Neji reported to Inukai. She growled.

"This is unacceptable!" Then she poked her head over the wall in front of her and shouted "OI! GAARA! There is no way that Neji's going into your territory until we agree on a peace treaty! Got it?"

She smirked as she heard Gaara's reply: "Fine you lazy- OW! Itachi! Why'd you hit me!"

"Neji, even though they claim to want an alliance with us, I don't trust them. So I'm going with you just in case. Naruto, you stay here and guard our flag. Let's go Neji." Inukai commanded to her teammates. Neji nodded and the two of them started off to the middle of the field.

Across from them Kakashi and Gaara were doing the same thing as Itachi guarded the flag. It must have been fate that sent Megumi and Sasuke out of the studio just as Kakashi and Neji began setting up the terms.

They were standing in the middle…of enemy territories…with white on…white _everything _on…

"I can _feel _the danger…" Megumi said as they all stared at them devilishly. Sasuke was frozen stiff as he looked at his small white shirt and pants. He looked at a soaking wet Kakashi platinum hair still awake and spiked, his sharingan was visible but his face was still hidden. He had a wet midnight blue t-shirt sticking to taunt muscles and red pants stuck to defined legs as he looked over at Megumi.

Sasuke's eyes twitched towards Inukai. She too looked like Kakashi…in a sense…platinum hair stuck to her face heavy colored shirt soaked through revealing the lining of a black bra. Short black shorts now looking like a volley ball uniform and long defined legs. Bright pink eyes looked at them in shock as a fang peaked out of her mouth. She was about to shake hands with the man similar to her and her victims had come. Let the fun begin.

"FIRE AT WILL," She yelled at Byakugan and they blanched looking left and right.

"Uh who's will?" Naruto said as he randomly looked around. Inukai sighed and swiftly picked up a rock chucking it at his head. "Will's Sasuke's middle name now fire!"

"What, wait w-what about Megumi!" He yelled flustered not _quite _ready for fire.

"U-Uh it's her middle name too, FIRE ALREADY!" She yelled pointing at Sasuke but Naruto started to chuckle.

"You know what I find funny…when you say fire we're firing water…ah ha ha…" He took a look at Inukai's face and immediately shut up. "Ha…right…"

"FIRE YOU DAMNED BLONDE!" She commanded and Neji popped out with a random gun and was about to explode on Megumi when.

"W-W-Wait hold on a second!" Kakashi yelled stopping Neji. "Can I shoot her?" Neji looked at him for a second before shrugging and pointing at Sasuke.

"W-W-Wait hold on a second!" Naruto yelled and Neji sighed.

"Yes Naruto you may…" Neji said as he stepped out of Sasuke's spray zone. Naruto giggled evilly and his gun made the actual sound of someone cocking a gun. When Sasuke saw the size of the gun he so wished he had run earlier. The gun was bigger then Naruto's head and barely fit on his shoulder.

"It's called the Water Launcher 4000 Sasuke, isn't it neat?" Naruto said in a small demented voice as the rocket locked on. "Bye, bye, Sasuke-_kun_…"

As the water ball barely missed Neji and Inukai's faces they looked at it pass and totally demolish Sasuke's dry exterior and then looked back at each other. "That's one big ass water ball," They concluded together and then looked over at the base of Sharingan.

Not remembering a certain Uchiha they made their way there…in **_Enemy Territory…THE (scary as fuck!) SHARINGAN _**

* * *

Inukai: Megumi just realized something…

Megumi: I did?

Inukai: Well I got it from you _and _was going to steal it _buut_…

Megumi pondering…: Oh yeah! What's the point of having a pre and post-conversation if that's what the stories about?

Inukai: It gives it oomph.

Megumi: Meh…

Inukai: STOP STEALING MY WORD!

Megumi: Fine…um…cheese?

Inukai: Meh…that works…

Sasuke: And they have just fallen asleep! This was begun at 8:01 A.M and finished non-stop at 3:31 A.M…the next day…

Naruto: Let's carry them off to bed! I get Megumi!

Sasuke blushes madly: Wait what why!

Naruto: Because she is shorter and has less hair…

Sasuke: Dobe what the heck does that have to do with anything!

Naruto: Because her hair ways a shit load its like 152 inches long that's a lot of strands…

Sasuke: What ever I'll carry her –grabs Inukai's leg and starts dragging her-

Naruto: No like I'm holding Megu bridal style.

Sasuke: OH HELL NO!

Naruto: Oh you little goose.

Sasuke: Shut up I can carry her see! –Lifts Inukai up-

Naruto: Oh lookie Sasuke's a big kid now! Carry her to her trailer.

Sasuke: Wait! AGH!

* * *

* * *


	16. Later That Night Day Eight's True Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…AND WE HAVE 100 REVIEWS OM MOTHER FRIGGIN G! AND I FRIGGIN LOVE SATOSHI SILVER SYRON! Yo, I know this may sound wierd but I actually screamed this YOU ARE LIKE MY LOVER! I WILL NOW LIKE DO ANYTHING FOR YOU! SATO-CHAN YOU ROCK!

Megumi: YATTA WE DID IT THANK YOU SATOSHI THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY!

_Party has been edited out in order for it to be featured in BTS: The Making of Blind._

Sasuke: Inukai because of this special event I have something to tell you…

Inukai: What?

Sasuke: I…well we've been friends for so long and…well…I really appreciate all you've done and…

Inukai: Yes?

_Sasuke kneels down with a pretty little velvet box in his hand_

Sasuke: I've been meaning to do this all my time in this story and…

Inukai: Uh huh?

Megumi: OMG he's! He's!

Sasuke: Inukai I—

_This scene has also been edited out for BTS: The making of Blind!_

Megumi knocked out

Kakashi: Um you guys I think she went through shock…you guys? You guys!

Itachi: Sh, they went into Sasuke's trailer we're trying to hear…

Naruto: Ouu I heard the S word!

Gaara: They're going at it!

* * *

**Chapter 16: There will be EMIL! **Megumi: (coughlimecough) **Um…right…lime…! (NejixPheonix) And Neji shows his seme side ;)!**

* * *

Naruto laid in bed looked at the small radio as it changed numbers slowly but surely. It was currently 2:57 A.M and Sasuke was trying to snuggle with him or persuade him to make love but Naruto wasn't in the mood.

He was thinking about the festival mainly but this wasn't so much about him and his mission and money it was about him and Sasuke. Going to the festival was something that usually brought the oddest of couples together and they realize their love and each other even more. The only time Sasuke had gone to a festival was when he was eight and when Sakura and he drug him to one. They had even pooled in all their money to buy him the nicest silky dark blue and white male kimono they had in one of the tailor shops. To their luck it fit him and he looked really good in it.

At that festival Sasuke had somehow managed behind one of the festival fans around thousands of villagers kiss his cheek. It was a small peck, but still a kiss. Naruto was too busy looking at the exploding fireworks that when Sasuke kissed him and he looked around no one was there and everything went dark since the fireworks stopped lighting the dark sky. He looked for Sakura but she was over by Ino who was clad in a beautiful purple and white kimono…and they were holding hands…that made Naruto wonder. He then looked at Hinata in a gorgeous lightly colored kimono with orange fall leaves and a yellow bow. She was in a special cart with her father and sister ready to be driven away at the end. Then he looked for Sasuke finally and found him standing by himself.

The lighting in the sky made Sasuke's pale porcelain skin light up in different shades of pink and blue and Naruto found himself staring at the delicate looking boy and then at the ending of another large firework he swore he saw him look back with pure innocent eyes…like if he were eight again… By the time it was over, Sasuke had disappeared leaving the emotional part of Team 7 alone. Naruto smiled at this memory a bit after finding out that it was him. Naruto's heart jumped and he couldn't believe it.

Naruto's reminiscing was abruptly stopped when Sasuke turned the other way and hugged his small body. Naruto sighed knowing what he was trying to do. The seducing was usually because Sasuke being the over hormonal pervert he was wanted to fuck Naruto senseless almost every damn night. Naruto would sometimes give in but not after a fight when he was just trying to get on Naruto's good side again. He supposedly wanted him to feel good but after a few times Naruto felt used.

After the hospital incident Sasuke never wanted to do it again that night at all. It was probably out of pity. Some things will have to change soon or else Naruto wasn't sure if he could keep this relationship up. The drama with the war and Sakura in the hospital, Rei missing, the death and rape of Mizunekai, Hayashi's death and Neji's rogue boyfriend…Inara was it? Was bringing even more drama to the inseparable rookie nine…even the usually sadly forgotten female part of the group was becoming quite noticed; especially there key note Haruno Sakura.

Naruto kept getting distracted by constant probes at certain _sensitive _parts of his body. He kept pushing away Sasuke hands until he felt the Uchiha clasp his mouth on the crook of his neck. He was fed up and couldn't let the go but that damned tongue! Naruto almost gave in again when he felt the familiar nipping at his neck. The feeling would cause an electrifying feeling at the base of his stomach but this time it brought tears to his eyes. Naruto started to push Sasuke away with his arms at first but then started to kick him away. He was fighting Sasuke off but then he suddenly felt him pin his lithe body down to the bed.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Sasuke's eyes form into their infamous Sharingan form. What was wrong with Sasuke! Why was he doing this to him! Naruto tried ruthlessly putting all his strength into pushing Sasuke off that it came to a point where he actually became _afraid_ of him! Naruto became that afraid that he went to his last resort. Yeah and when Sasuke was hit in a 'special' place on accident and he quickly jumped away.

"Christ Naruto what is WRONG with you tonight! Why won't you just give in?" Sasuke yelled as he nursed his…sharingan's…

"Sasuke I said no thousands of times!" Naruto whined out. "Why can't you just get the idea? I'm just not in the mood damn't please just Sasuke, stop it! I'm not your fucking toy! Get that through your cocky, bold, thick head! Jeez you never know when to stop…" Naruto muttered his last sentence before angrily whipping the sheets away and jumping out of bed. Sasuke started to panic as he saw him open the door. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran after Naruto but was stopped in his was when the door was slammed in his face before he could get him.

There will be problems in the morning…

* * *

Neji looked at the smiling face he stopped cold once the honey eyes caught his Byakugan blessed ones. Neji couldn't even move that's how intimidating the man truly was. He felt Inara shaking him but he couldn't hear him. Phoenix started to walk towards him and Neji damned his legs to HELL for not moving. The redhead roughly grabbed him chin and turned his head side to side a few times before slapping him harshly making him fall to the ground. Neji hissed as he was thrown onto the marble floor.

Phoenix approached him and grabbed his hair pulling his upper body up.

"Get up Neji-kun." He commanded but Neji didn't move the slap itself had stunned him that bad. "Neji-kun…" Phoenix started and pulled out a sword. He slowly glided again Neji's cheek and smirked. "I said get up…" He commanded a little more forcefully. Neji shifted his legs and stood up. "Good…" He said and backed away.

Neji was about to whip away at the blood that was slowly dripping out of his mouth but Phoenix's sword abruptly stopped him. "I like the way you look…a little beaten up…just like a bitch." He concluded and Inara gasped.

"Phoenix no," He said and shook his head. "You would not do that to him!" Inara said and stood in front of his boyfriend.

"Shut up Inara does your little boyfriend know who you really are?" He said and this made Neji's eyes furrow in curiosity. 'What?' He thought to himself and Phoenix laughed. "Let me break it down for you Neji my dear. Your beloved Inara is a whore…all in all really. He sleeps with people to gain things and he marries different people and steals their hearts to earn popularity. You see I know he saved you that Tenten girl and that chuunin Shikamaru. He would've slept with the chuunin if he had any real importance to his name but no there was a Hyuuga a _prodigy_. A.K.A: You in all simplicity." He said and sighed before giving Neji pitiful eyes.

"He can't really love you though he has never fallen in love with anyone. He just sleeps around over and over again. If you thought you took away his virginity you are so far from right it's sad. His work comes from being the M.L's (Matsumoto leader) pet himself. He's supposed to do all this to get information and get allies. If I hadn't stopped this now you'd probably end up another hostage or pet for M.L." Phoenix said and tsk-ed. "But then again you're quite beautiful I might take you myself…" he said pushing Inara aside and slicing Neji's shirt off revealing beautiful pale skin. Neji didn't have time to rewrap his bandages after him and Inara's 'lovemaking' so he was left completely shirtless.

"Don't do this to him!" Inara yelled but Phoenix walked forward and glided his hands across Neji's chest. Something clicked in Neji and he looked Phoenix straight in the eye.

"Don't. Touch. Me." A simple three words…

* * *

Inukai: Yo, I forget who told me NOOOOO I've read tragedy stories where Naruto and Sasuke break up! Don't do that! Or I will hate you! But trust me I'm not gonna make them break up…I think…

Naruto: MAKE US BREAK UP!

Sasuke: Oh for Christ's sake Naruto accept it!

Naruto: Sheesh…is accepting it…

Inukai: Finally.

Megumi: Can I have nice smexy straight smex wit Kakashi if we get 115 reviews?

Inukai: Wow 115…and I doubt 115 too…but sure yeah. But in here...no...i'll put like a SasuNaru...

Kakashi: HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH SELLING ME SO EASY!

Inukai: At least you having straight sex don't make me put IruKaka in here…or even worse…KakaGai…or no! AnkoKaka!

Everyone: G-A-S-P HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THOSE WORDS!

Inukai: I can say all o' 'em AnkoKaka NaruH-H-H you get my point …S-SakuSas—

Everyone: STOP IT PLEASE!

* * *

* * *


	17. The break of Dawn: Day Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Inukai: Oh my Gosh I got a new Laptop! I'm going to name it Haku! Haku no Dell...it rolls off your tongue...I like it! Like the last one I had! AND MY BIRTHDAY JUST PASSED!

Sasuke: Happy birthday, and wow...lucky...why did you get a new one?

Inukai staring at Laptop...: Huh? Oh because the last one died.

Naruto: How could you be so careless!

Inukai: What? You think I was careless! I cried for my last laptop! It was a Toshiba...My cousin who's an expert in computers and stuff said that it gave off to much heat.

Itachi: She's right it caught you comforter on fire.

Megumi: Well no that was Inukai's fault she shouldn't have kept it on the side of her bed.

Inukai: I still keep this one on the side of my bed, hey and no it was Megumi's fault! And Sasuke's!

Sasuke and Megumi: What! Why!

Inukai: Because I felt like it...meh...-sticks out tongue-

Itachi: Aw...the maiden's so adorable!

Megumi: Are those her baby pictures!

Inukai: WHAT! YOU HAVE THOSE! GIVE EM BACK!

Sasuke: Oh no lemme see 'em!

Inukai: NO!

* * *

Chapter 17: 

Day nine: The break of Dawn

* * *

Naruto walked with Sasuke down the streets of Konoha. Buildings were burnt to the ground and bodies were scattered around the place. Naruto accidentally brushed past one causing him to whimper and latch onto Sasuke. Sasuke cooed to him that it'll be over soon and held him tight. Naruto looked at the Hokage tower that was still a whiles away. Naruto sighed and tried to dodge as much bodies as he could. He had gotten his jacket back and was grateful too. The shivers of seeing the bodies were unbearable.

* * *

"Naruto we're here." Sasuke said letting go of Naruto. Naruto gasped and looked around and then at Tsunade. He quickly bowed and Tsunade snorted. 

"The bodies scared you didn't they?" She said and Naruto looked to the side not wanting to admit he was scared. He heard Sasuke chuckle and he elbowed him. "So have you guys thought this over finally?" She asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Naruto said he would be willing to bear the child." Sasuke said as he took a seat. Naruto sat right beside him head still down. Tsunade looked at Naruto with studying eyes.

"Are you sure Naruto said yes to this?" She asked and Naruto nodded. Tsunade then looked at Sasuke. "Are you sure Naruto _wants _this?" She said and that made Sasuke gasp inside. He hadn't even thought about that. Much less really wonder if Naruto did want to _really _carry the child. Was he really that heartless?

Sasuke took a look over to his lover and saw the boy shaking a little and that made him feel guilty.Itachi

"Naruto?" Tsunade said seeing her favorite ninja shaken up in front of her wasn't common.

"I-I'm not so sure baa-chan..." Naruto trailed off.

Tsunade 'hm'-ed and looked at Naruto who was holding himself to stop the shivers.

"I mean look at out there Tsunade there are bodies everywhere and well..." Naruto started and everyone waited. "Well Sasuke ...this is ridiculous..." He said and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What do you mean 'ridiculous'!" Sasuke said with a dangerous edge to his voice. Tsunade was a little taken aback herself. One minute the blonde was willing to make children and then reluctant the next.

"I mean well..." Naruto started off but didn't want to say the words still a little frightened on the inside.

"You mean what Naruto!" Sasuke said demandingly and that made Naruto angry.

"I mean your being a selfish asshole!" He yelled and Sasuke was quiet. "Why would you want to conceive a child during war? I mean why would you want to take the risk of me dying along with you future child, Sasuke?" Naruto said waiting for his boyfriend to answer.

Well...Naruto would have to wait...because Sasuke was in shock. He hadn't even thought about that. He had wanted a clan so badly he never thought about Naruto and the consequences of giving birth now. He wasn't that aware of the war not realizing that Itachi could somehow come back being the awkward brother he is and come to kill them for trying to repopulate the Uchiha clan. The truth is Sasuke didn't have the will in his twelve year old mind to really kill Itachi.

_Flash Back_

_Sasuke looked at his brother who was gasping for his life on the ground underneath him his hand back ready with a chirping Chidori to pierce his brothers' heart._

"_Sasuke kill me...fulfill your dream. Show me you hate me with my blood..." Itachi still played with Sasuke's mind even at the face of death. Sasuke started to think his brother was just really crazy. Sasuke was about to drive the Chidori into his brother until Itachi's final words stopped him._

"_I love you Ototou..." He said before knocking out. He had probably lost too much blood. Sasuke's Chidori disintegrate into nothing as his brother's breathing evened out. He got off of Itachi and drug his body over to a near by tree. He propped him against it and looked at him once more before jumping off..._

_"Aniki..." Was his final thought before leaving his brother too what he didn't know..._

_End Flash Back_

* * *

Neji was left on the floor with ripped clothing and bleeding excessively. His legs were numb and his body battered. He was shaking harshly after all the violations he had just exprienced. His breathing was quite quick and he couldn't move. 

_Another Flash Back!_

_Neji was pushed to the floor harshly by one of Phoenix's croonies. He was tied by the wrists and was currently under the act of a genjutsu. His eyes were hollow and glazed over not even paying attention to the cold pale hands wondering his bare upper torso. He tried to move he tried to wake up but nothing...nothing came to him. He lay there helpless to Phoenix's dirty hands as they slowly parted his legs hoping to inflict pain. _

_He whimpered a bit in his haze and his hollow pallid eyes looked over to a small crying and covering his eyes trying not to look at Neji. Neji's legs twitched as they tried to close themselves but being weak at the moment Phoenix quickly ripped them back open. He completley de-clothed Neji and..._

_Cries...that's all that was heard...the cries of a Hyuuga prodigy...a broken prodigy..._

_--_

Inukai: Sadness…and I'm not to happy with this chapter...

Sasuke: I love you...

Inukai: Who doesn't?

Sasuke: Ass I was hoping you would be more responsive.

Inukai: We fight like me and Megumi.

Itachi: Funny my maiden where is the cursed child?

Inukai: Don know don care…

Naruto: You shouldn't say that.

Inukai: _Still _don't know and/or care…

Uchiha Brothers: Rrrreview! (They're rolling R's!)


	18. Day Nine: Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Inukai: I most definitely need to make this chapter a good one.

Megumi: Why so much?

Inukai: The last one sucked _bawls_ Megumi!

Megumi: I thought it was pretty good!

Inukai: That's because you don't write!

Megumi: Oh shut up and get started!

Inukai: Oh wait I have to say something:

HALLO HOYT THANK YOU FOR MY FIRST FLAME!

You're an ass…for saying it would be a good laugh…that was just plain evil…and I like it BUT that was mean…. Oh and I think it's pretty canon and from my view…NAH it's pretty clean not as nasty as you probably see it…would you like me to clean it for you though?

How about this I write your favorite het pairing a one-shot no YAOI at ALL just for being a good sport…well as good as a flamer could be. So what do you say? But before I create peace I have a few words…

Do you get it through your head this is fan **fiction** so please stop being so idiotic and get out of the YAOI section and go to your little sasusaku naruhina places. Oh and by the way are you going to do this for every time I update or something? And how are you so sure that I won't make this a het story or if Naruto and Sasuke are really gay if you just go all the way down to the review button and don't even read the story?

It's not necessarily because they have a moment though and they also have a lot but we YAOI fan girls just enjoy this type of stuff. Sorry that you don't but everyone has different beliefs am I right? And sure I'll take our favorite couple out since you see it offending…sometime when I feel like it since it's my story and Sasuke and Naruto are most YAOI lovers favorite couple and this _is _a YAOI story…so when I say our I mean YAOI fan girls…

But I must say I am _so _flattered that you somehow know when I always update and that you actually _click _a YAOI story and it just so happened to be mine! Oh hoyt you're so nice! –Snicker- you just enjoy doing your bullshit with flaming I don't mind I have enough fans! Oh and by the way I love them!

* * *

**Day Nine:**

Morning…

* * *

Lights revealed a burnt, destroyed, filthy room. It used to be in order…ivories and earth tones used to decorate the place and hold a certain Hyuuga safely with himself.

Now that certain Hyuuga lived in darkness…not only the darkness that surrounded him the darkness that also shrouded his soul. He felt hot tears running down the side of his face as he sat up. He had gone against his family…friends…and himself just because he finally thought he had found love.

He should have listened to his uncle when he told him not to trust _any _Matsumoto yet Neji was bold. He didn't believe in destiny as harshly as he used to and believed that people had chances. He opened himself up to Inara and Inara walked in with a hidden bomb and it detonated…right in Neji's heart.

Neji wasn't sure if he could even _love _again. He had been through to much already…

Being a strong willed boy he hasn't committed suicide oh no but he would have a very liable reason to if any day he was that persuaded to. Neji crawled over to his clothes and searched for a sharp object. Namely a kunai but instead he pulled out a shuriken.

The job would be messy but it would be done. After going against a tradition built up for thousands of years in the Hyuuga clan Neji thought he should cut himself off personally.

He brought the shuriken right underneath the bottom back of his neck and cut through his noticeable trademark…first in the front to hide that cursed mark as he took off his hitai-ate and then in the back…all those precious silky brown strands that he held dear to fell to the ground. Neji let the last of his tears fall to the morning rays before dropping the shuriken and dropping to the ground.

* * *

"Password..." One of the guards said.

"Youko no ai…" Rei whispered to the guards outside of a cave and they quickly bowed.

"Ah, Rei-sama it's nice to see you back." One said and Rei just nodded and proceeded onwards. She walked through scarcely lit ways in the cave and sighed. She was entering hell again…

She was leaving behind her only child and the two she'd grown to trust; Naruto and Sasuke. She smiled thinking of the three but then the faces of Inara and her little sister invaded her mind and her smile dropped.

Thinking of the pink haired red eyed little joy Rei sighed. Her little sister, Lia, was her world. She looked so much like Sakura minus the eye color. She loved her and protected her from the harsh world of the Matsumoto. Lia was a healer and gentle hearted. Loveable and playful she always seemed to make Rei smile. She was scheduled to marry Inara and that is why Inara and Rei were so close but to tell you the truth Rei didn't like Inara.

He was a bitch to the most evil man on earth. She couldn't stand how a boy under an appropriate age could just do that to himself. He wasn't forced into it or persuaded he chose _himself_ on his _own accord _to go into that position.

Rei was afraid of what Inara might do to Lia if he was given the opportunity. Even if he were wedded and was ordered to breed with Lia he would still have a reputation to keep up. Go sleep around do a couple of Male Pregnancy Jutsu's with high powerful men and gain more powerful armies for the Matsumoto. The boy disgusted her.

Rei reached the room she was looking for and quickly went to her knees.

"Taishou-sama I Matsumoto Rei at your service."

"State your kekkai genkai…" A deep voice ordered and Rei stammered a bit slightly intimidated by the man in front of her. She almost forgot his icy voice but quickly swallowed and answered.

"Kurushimi sir," She said curtly still hiding her face. If any emotion were to be shown to this man he would have her killed seeing it as a weakness. She trembled a bit at the uncomfortable silence that poured in. She knew he was studying her with his cold unforgiving eyes. She thought she was about to collapse at the pressure pounding against her ears until she heard a loud bang.

"Yo Taishou mission complete we got your bitch back." A deep voice said throwing a little boy at the man's feet.

"I have a name you know you fucking asshole!" Inara yelled and Phoenix spit at his face.

"You're not worth one." He said and his two little buddies laughed. Inara turned around looking at the Matsumoto Leader with pleading eyes.

"Please Taishou-sama this man has been cruel to me…please help." Inara said in a sickly bitter sweet voice.

"Oh shut up I-na-ra," Phoenix said in a mocking tune. "Why don't you just hurry up and suck the guy's dick since we all know you're going to sometime tonight!" He said and Inara glared.

"Shut the fuck up you, know nothing you pansy!" He yelled back and Phoenix stopped laughing to look at the boy seriously.

"At least I'm not some promiscuous bitch who just enjoys fucking around like its some fashionable trend! I guess this month's look was fucking Hyuugas!" He said and Inara felt tears spill.

"Don't bring Neji-kun into this you bastard! You should know after all since you fucking **raped** him!"

"Oh did I strike a never chibi cock-sucker? At least I didn't rip his heart into pieces!" Phoenix said and Inara was about to cry out when a deep voice halted all movement.

"That's enough!" The Leaders voice roared causing everyone to hold their breath.

"T-Taishou-sama I—…"

"That's enough from you Inara I will deal with you later…"

"But—!"

"I said I will **deal **with you later…" He said looking at Inara with those eyes that made the poor boy shiver. Inara nodded and backed away. "I am busy right now so I will speak with you later Phoenix you are dismissed." He said and Phoenix nodded before walking away with his lackeys.

"Now Rei-san…I have a mission for you…an assassinating mission…"

* * *

Sasuke held Naruto close as they sat on their bed in the famous Uchiha Mansion.

"I'm so sorry…" Sasuke said nuzzling Naruto's tan neck. Naruto sniffed and leaned his head against his.

"It's alright you didn't know…" He said sympathizing with his pale lover.

"I should have asked in the least. I had no idea…I never saw it that way…I…I could've gotten the only thing that keeps me alive killed!" He said as he started to shed tears of pity. Naruto sighed and kissed Sasuke's right temple.

"It wasn't your fault at all…I should've brought it up early to you in private. Now the leader of the _village_ knows…I'm way too obnoxious and impromptu and…and unworthy…" This caught Sasuke's attention.

"You are not unworthy of anything!" He said trying to make his boyfriend realize. It seems Sasuke wasn't the only one failing to mask his tears.

Naruto's head was bowed now and all Sasuke could see were tears falling from shadows.

"Yes I am…I have a mass murderer sealed inside of me and I brought so much trouble to you and Sakura. I'm such an idiot. It was because of me, Rei's going to die! If I had just listened…if I had just learned…" Naruto said choking on his words.

"Oh Naruto…." Was all Sasuke could get out before falling prey to the tears himself.

* * *

Neji looked around now clad in a large white t-shirt and brown shorts that seemed to survive in the fire. He had his sandals on still and he stood trying to ignore the shooting pain the shot through him like a steel bullet. It brought in to many memories…to much pain.

He shook his head loose strands still falling from his scalp. He had taken the time to find a brush and a cracked mirror to neaten it a bit. He then put the now shoulder length hair in a small high ponytail not wanting to leave it out…not caring if his hair _liked him _or not.

He stepped out of the destroyed Hyuuga household not even thinking back to the members in the safe houses. Not even sure if Phoenix had cleared them out or if they were lucky.

He needed to go somewhere far away…somewhere where he could be safe and know there was someone to trust…

Was there really?

From then on Neji started his trek to the Sand village…to the Kazekage…the only one other place he could call 'home'.

* * *

Rei stayed there kneeling in shock. "You want me to assassinate the Hokage?" She said in shock remembering the kind smile Tsunade had given her when she had entered the village as a random peddler from Kasumigakure who needed a home after hers was burnt down.

"Yes unless you have created ties with these humans." Rei knew this was the truth.

She had created many ties with them all. She loved Sakura and Hayashi no matter how harsh he was to them after a while. She loved Sasuke and Naruto like her own boys. She had become to love too many of them. Even one would distract her.

If she were to kill Tsunade—who went out of her way probably knew full and well that she was a Matsumoto—it would hurt her. All of the female Hokage's efforts would be in vain. She helped a beautiful city and led it so fearlessly knowing the threats of assassination and rebellion and now here is one of her followers preparing to destroy all of that.

"I need an answer Rei-san…do you accept this mission?"

Rei was silenced at the moment so deep in her drowning thoughts. She heard the question and the answer that she knew would come out of her mouth made her throat tighten and her eyes sting.

She choked out one word…

"Hai,"

* * *

**Running**…that's all he knew he was doing…he was running.

He was running far away from Konoha and all his friends…running away from a war, anger, fear…

Running away…

* * *

**Crying**…that's all she knew she was doing. As she left the cave she was crying.

Crying for all the lost souls…all the emotions just spilling from her eyes…

Crying for Konoha…

* * *

**Comforting**…they held themselves in each other's arms crying their similar problems out. Blonde hair hidden in a pale chest, one hand coming up to pet the crying boy's head every once in a while, while he lamented himself.

Comforting for their lives…

* * *

**Breathing**…all she could do as she lay in a hospital bed. She couldn't close her eyes because Mizunekai's dead body plastered itself there…she didn't shed tear or cry one word. She just lay dormant…she wanted to die but…she couldn't…as she had people to live for…

Breathing for Naruto and Sasuke…

* * *

**War**…

Tearing the strongest of people apart…

* * *

Inukai: DAMN!

Megumi: WHAT WHAT'S GOING ON!

Inukai: IT'S A MIRACLE!

Megumi: WHAT'S A MIRACLE!

Inukai: THIS CHAPTER ACTUAL SATISFIED ME!

Everyone: HUZZAH!

Inukai: Good work cast…hope I brought tears to some people's eyes…thank you all…

* * *

* * *


	19. Day Nine: Evening

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Inukai: HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!

Naruto: THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS!

Inukai: WHO WANTS A BIRTHDAY PARTY!

Naruto: I DO!

Inukai: WHO WANTS TO PARTY!

Everyone: WE DO!

Whole cast:

_WE—LIKE—TO—PARTY_

_WE LIKE—WE LIKE TO PARTY!_

_WE—LIKE—TO—PARTY_

_WE LIKE—WE LIKE TO PARTY!_

_WE—LIKE—TO—PARTY_

_WE LIKE—WE LIKE TO PARTY!_

_WE—LIKE—TO—PARTY_

_WE LIKE—WE LIKE TO PARTY!_

Inukai: Ahem…now that that's over…

* * *

Day Nine: Evening

* * *

"Sakura-chan I brought you some flowers and apples…" Naruto said putting a vase down by Sakura's bedside and grabbing one of the tooth picked apple pieces. Sasuke went over to the window and opened it up for her to see outside. She smiled at them and Naruto gasped. "You look a lot better Sakura!" He said and Sakura nodded and tried to reply but ended up coughing again. Naruto patted her back and she cleared her throat once more before saying a silent thank you with a nod.

Naruto was astonished as he saw his friend's healthy peach skin and vibrant emerald eyes. She didn't have as much machines and needles in her as she did two days ago so it gave her a much healthier complex. Naruto smiled…no more death today…

"What have you heard on Okaa-chan?" Sakura asked expectantly. Sasuke sighed and took a seat on the opposite side of Sakura.

"Not much, Tsunade's keeping secrets from the rest of the village." Sasuke sighed as he looked at his handicapped friend. "I wish I could tell you so much more Sakura." He said looking at the floor sadly.

"Sasuke," She started and Sasuke looked up at her with a surprised expression. Did she just call him Sasuke? No affectionate –Kun? "It's alright you're not God you can't do everything. Thank you for helping." Sakura said smiling at him with a gentle look. Sasuke's heart dropped as he saw this. He could just imagine what Sakura felt like inside.

"I'm so sorry Sakura…" He said and Sakura shook her head.

"No really Sasuke its fine I'll recover soon and we can survive this all together! Like we used to as Team seven. We'll accomplish this like another mission…" She trailed off seeing her hopeless encouragement, didn't work for neither Sasuke nor Naruto. They both had a down look in their eyes like they had lost all hope.

"You two don't look like that! Naruto," She yelled at her familiar blonde haired friend causing him to snap back to reality. "You for one **never **give up! You always strive to the end until you reach the goal. I know this for a fact as I have known you many years now! Our goal is to survive the war and evade all attacks! If you give up on us now we'll die Naruto! Die!" She yelled putting as much emphasis on the topic of Death. Naruto eyes trembled as he thought of his beloveds dieing on him. He couldn't take it…wouldn't take it…

"And you Sasuke! You are an Avenger! No Avenger just gives up no matter if their target is dead or not. They keep fighting till the end until they're satisfied and I **know** that you are not happy with how it's going! Even though you killed your brother it doesn't matter! You have a life I know you intend on living!" She said and that set them in the right place.

Sasuke was thinking on her words as was Naruto. She was right he was an Avenger. He couldn't just give up on his life just like that. He had things to live for…_people _to live for…_dreams_….

He thought back to that night he promised on getting Naruto's eyesight back. There was more to that wish. He promised to also be with Naruto forever, and to love him. But only one wish per star right? Being Sasuke he chose the topic before hand. He needed his Naruto forever.

Naruto who was mulling over these facts couldn't _help _but smile. Sakura-chan was absolutely right, he was an Uzumaki! They **never give up**. That's his motto since **birth**. He would keep living no matter what. He **will **survive and he **will** live through this war.

* * *

"What is your name ma'am?" A guard with lines on his face said. Neji a bit perturbed to be called a woman again, kept in mind he had to make friends with these people so he should drop his cold attitude…be completely new…starting all over again.

Neji looked up and smiled. "I'm Hyuuga Neji." He said simply and the man smiled back and nodded. "Welcome Hyuuga-san…do you request anything?" He asked feeling a little stupid for mistaking the boy. Neji shook his head.

"Not much just a small exchange of words with the Kazekage." Neji said politely and the man nodded.

"This way Hyuuga-san," He said gesturing for Neji to follow. Neji nodded and he went on his way with the man.

Neji looked around at the place where he intended on staying his short hair flaying in the wind. He had put a bandana on to keep his bangs down over the seal that kept him tied to the Hyuuga clan.

There were nice little houses everywhere but as they got closer to the Kazekage tower the houses got bigger and bigger. Neji marveled at the sheer sizes of some of these mansions. _Nothing _compared to the Hyuugas household.

In all honesty he wanted to break away from all these _large houses_ and _grand mansions_. He wanted somewhere homely with someone that would care for him. Hold him when he was in tears, and—_ugh_ he was so disgusted with himself about how he sounded. He couldn't stand it.

Was he really that desperate for someone to love? Did he really need a complete stranger, or even friend, to show him he's beautiful or even worth a fuck? Was his self-esteem really that low?

"Hyuuga-san we're here," The man said politely stepping aside to let Neji step in. Neji looked at him and smiled.

"It's alright you don't have to call me Hyuuga-san you can call me Neji you know." He said and the man blushed.

"R-right Neji-kun, um I'm Yamazakii Tenchu and I'll be at your service whenever you need help." He said bowing once more and Neji smiled.

"Arigatou Yamazakii-san," Neji said bowing lower than Tenchu himself. Tenchu was left speechless but still with the inconsistent blush on his face.

* * *

"You may enter," A tired yet deep voice said. Neji jumped, he didn't remember Gaara's voice being so…Mmm…

He stepped in with a slight blush on his face. "Um, Gaara-kun, I'm not sure if you remember me but I'm—."

"Neji I know you…" Gaara said and Neji's blush increased. His voice would husky yet so…enticing. "Why are you here?" He asked and then Neji looked up at him. "I heard you went against your clan and started a relationship with a Matsumoto." Gaara said and Neji looked back down. He could feel the tears filling his eyes. Gaara just had to bring that up!

"Y-y-y…" Neji really tried but he was afraid if he were to move or make any sound he would break down. He even stopped breathing.

"Neji what's wrong?" Gaara's rough voice called out to the shaking Hyuuga. "Neji are you okay?" He said and all Neji did was shake his head. "What's wrong then?"

"It's really compli-pli-pli…" Neji stuttered and Gaara's eyes softened. Gaara needed to fix this seeing the boy like this…something must really be wrong.

* * *


	20. Day Ten: Haruno no Hana

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Inukai: Alright it's been a while but Megumi won't stop bothering me about updating and she also disappeared so I'm gonna update as a Christmas present!

Naruto: Finally thank you!

Sasuke: About time women.

Inukai: Oh whatever assholes.

* * *

**Chapter 20: **

Haruno no Hana (The Blooming of Flowers)

* * *

He brushed away a stray chocolate strand as he watched the frail boy sleep. Gaara actually _felt_ something for him. He actually worried for Neji. _Hyuuga _Neji not any normal Neji, he couldn't believe it. The last person in the **whole **world he'd actually give a second thought of.

"Gaara," Neji said in a soft voice startling the Kazekage a bit. His large white eyes showing much pain and vulnerability were amazing. He could do anything to him right now…Gaara quickly shook the thought. It must've just been something Shukaku rubbed off on him.

"Yes?" He said in the same voice that gave Neji butterflies. Gaara looked at the boys pale face light up a bit with a blush.

"I was just wondering…" Neji said not knowing how to say it.

"I have to do work Hyuuga please hurry up." He said. So coldly, Neji flinched.

"I—…never mind you can leave." He said and turned on his side. Gaara studied him before sighing.

Neji heard a chair move sliding towards the bed. He turned back around to see Gaara sitting there in his Kazekage robes, arms crossed staring at him with the same stony cold eyes. Neji smiled and then started to fall asleep facing him.

Maybe Gaara really did like him. He did brush away his hair and he did take him in. Just maybe…

Neji reached over and took the Suna leaders hand and laid it on his cheek with his own hand on top. He smiled even brighter and then went to sleep.

* * *

The sun shone brightly on a nicely framed Hyuuga's face. "Morning…" Neji said smiling. He felt something warm on his cheek but only found his hand. His face dropped and he was about to get off the bed when he heard,

"Good morning, did you know you mewl in your sleep?" A husky voice said and Neji's face was once again graced with a blush.

"You stayed?"

"Yes I did, but after around the 4th hour I had to take my hand back, sorry." Gaara said before getting up. "Breakfast will be ready soon. What would you like?"

"Gaara," Neji started off with a smile.

"Yes?"

"Thank you very much…" He said his eyes brimmed with tears.

"What's wrong?" Always so short and blunt, just like the Gaara he knew.

"N-nothing I'm just too happy!" Right then Gaara noted that he will **never** understand this Hyuuga. "Pancakes, do you have any pancakes?"

"Yes we do anything else?"

"Can I have pancakes, French toast, some scrambled eggs with salt, sausages and bacon? But only about two sausages and three slice of bacon." Neji said and Gaara stared at him for a while.

"You wanted pancakes and what?"

* * *

After breakfast Neji started off for the garden. It was truly beautiful. He expected cactus flowers and sand, a bit of grass here and there but no. There were fields upon fields of blooming apple trees and daffodils, jasmines, tulips, mango and star fruit trees, and last but not least the daisies. There were so many daisies! They were all different numbers of petals, even and odd. Some were pink other purple a few orange and then there was one white one in the middle of the fields. The color that really stood out was the blue daisies they were phenomenal. No one knew but blue was Neji's favorite color. People would think it was white or some type of earth tone but that was what the Hyuuga clan was made up of so he got sick and tired of those colors.

Neji ran into the field past the mango trees and the jasmine bunches. He went right through the orange daises and red daffodils and far beyond the peach and pear trees. Wait, he turned back, those were there before? Ah well…then he got to the white daisy. He smiled at it and bent down to pluck it and then stopped. No, let's start with the purple ones.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not…" Neji blanched. "That was just practice…" Neji picked another. "Okay this is for real now. He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not…damn't!" He yelled and plucked another one. Once is a mistake, right?

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not…" Argh, twice a habit…

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not…" Shit! Three times a charm?

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not…" Four times…for the heck of it! "Screw this 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8! I have 8 petals he has to love me!" Poor Neji hadn't caught on to the pattern had he?

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, and he loves me not! Yay he doesn't love me! Wait…WHAT?! Oh for the Hokage's Sake!"

* * *

By this time with poor Neji half the field of purple daises was gone and he was on his last one heart feeling extremely heavy. He sighed, "I'll try one more time…"

This was it…the last time…will Neji's love really love him? Who is Neji's love? And why the hell was he using daisies instead of just asking them?!

"Gaara loves me, Gaara loves me not, Gaara loves me, Gaara loves me not, Gaara loves me, Gaara loves me not, Gaara loves me, Gaara loves me not…he…h-he…H-HE!!! **HE LOVES ME! **HE ACTUALLY LOVES ME!"

"No I think at this point he'd probably get annoyed and love you too shut you up."

"Damn't you're probably right. Wait…what the hell. Who are you where'd you come from?!"

"I advise you be a bit nice I make your breakfast in the morning…" Neji observed the girl. She had sandy blonde hair that was obviously spiky and put in four ponytails. Pretty decent amount of cleavage…very decent. Nice fitting black dress and a large iron fan on her back. She had gloves a headband of sand on her forehead and regular black ninja sandals to top it off. He knew this girl. Those sharp blue eyes, his teammate Tenten fought her…

"Sabaku no Temari," Neji said answering his own question. "Ohayo, just in question how long have you been there?"

"Since you plucked the first one of my precious, hard to grow daisies." Neji paled.

"T-these were y-yours…?" He had learned to **never** anger Temari from what he heard from Gaara. Temari had reportedly done some nasty things to a fellow named Kankurou.

"Their okay, kid I'll just grow them back with lots of sun some water and nurturing they'll be back like nothin!" She said with a smile and a hard pat to the back. "So who do you have your eyes on?" She said and Neji blushed. "No you do not like Kankurou!"

"What no I like Gaara!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I mean—AH fuck!" Neji said defeated and caught red handed.

"Yes I know you want to do that with my Nii-san." Neji was inflamed. You'd wonder how long he would last with all that blood going to his head…

"Well good luck with winning his heart kid, it will be difficult." She said with a smile. Neji sighed he knew this was true. Putting down the de-petal-ed flower he adjusted himself so his aching legs were in front of him.

"It's nice to see you are so devoted that you took a whole field of flowers…" That same husky voice came. Neji stiffened. No way was he here the whole time!

"H-how long have you been sitting there?"

"Since you picked the first daisy." He said and stood next to Neji. He bent over and picked the lone white daisy.

"Neji loves me, Neji doesn't love me, Neji loves me, Neji doesn't love me, Neji loves me, Neji doesn't love me…hmm, interesting,"

"What?"

"Neji loves me…"

"How did you? That was your first flower!"

"I counted…"

"What?!"

"I'm kidding I'm kidding…"

If Neji had just used that flower he wouldn't have to have…DAMN'T! Now he officially hated the color white…

Gaara look at the flower in his hand. He didn't pluck the petals it was a pretty little innocent flower. Unlike Neji he respected it and didn't destroy about 500 of them.

* * *

**Inukai: FIN! Beautifully...(sniff sniff) GaaNeji...**


End file.
